A new fairy joins Fairy Tail
by Tosha232
Summary: Hayley an oc joins the number one weakest guild to hide her secret as the last decendant of Mara Hellewise, the person to create magic, the "one magic". Takes place a few days before the main members return. Mean while Zeref is searching for the Magic Hayley may or may not posses. M for language and lemons. First fanfic. ZerefxOC CO-written by Naomi Myoko
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy Tail – Hiro Mashima does. Otherwise Zeref would be in the show A LOT MORE!**

**Thank you, Naomi Miyoko, for beta-ing this chapter~! ^_^**

**I can't believe someone as cool and awesome like Naomi Miyoko is Beta-ing my story!**

Snap.

I froze, terrified at the sound of a twig breaking.

Are there more? Are they going to catch up? Frantically, the questions ran through my mind, but I dared not to voice them aloud. If I said anything, they might hear me…

Dark laughter echoed out of the woods, confirming my fears.

They were onto us, and there was nothing I could do. I was just starting to learn magic, a sign that I was no match for the dark mages that stalked us in the night.

Before they showed up at my house, I was easily able to disregard my fears. The sound of people chanting? It must be the wind. Footsteps in the hall? It's merely my sister Ashley. The front door is open? I must have forgotten to shut it. But wait; do I see someone outside my window? It's got to be my imagination…

Or was it?

Clearly not, or I wouldn't be in the situation I'm currently in.

My frail ten year old body shook with fright, and I gazed up at my sister for reassurance, ironically finding warmth in her icy blue eyes.

"Don't worry, Hayley. I'm right here." She cooed, trying to calm me down, silence my whimpers, and shake off my fear of what was concealed in the misty forest.

Her quiet voice was enough to let the malicious mages locate us. A man slinked out from the tall reeds, his wild brown hair pointing up in all directions at the starlit sky.

"Well, well, look what we have here." He took the time to drag out his words, letting us wallow in our doom.

Gleaming vermillion eyes locked with my bright green ones, and the nameless man sized both of us up. Needless to say, he was rugged – wearing an old, ripped gray jacket and faded jeans. His shoes were so old that the rubber sole pulled away from the shoes fabric. It hung like a japing jaw, eager to grind my skin and bones with each firm step.

I was well aware that I wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight, but my sister, she was another story. Ashley has been practicing magic for eight years – she starting learning at eight years old, and is sixteen at the moment. In my eyes, she's strong, unbreakable.

There she was, bravely holding her ground as six more mages joined our opponent's side. At the sight of more people, I took shelter behind her coattails.

She'll save me. I know she will.

"Nice find, Naru. I missed out on the bloodshed, so this'll have to do." The golden-eyed man broke off in a cackle. "Too bad for you witches!"

Peeking out from behind my sister, I intently stared at their guild symbol. It consisted of a six pointed star with some other irregular shapes.

My Mom, who was a powerful mage, had taught us all of the guild symbols – both league guilds and dark guilds, in case something like this ever happened. Now, amidst all the tension, I couldn't put names to the guild marks if my life depended on it…

The first thing I saw was red fur, and I wished that I hadn't seen the rest. The thing that emerged from the bracken looked like it came straight out of a horror movie, its lurching gait a sign of its unearthliness. My stare first went to its short, sharp, ebony claws, then to the dark yellow spikes protruding out of its hunched back.

Its stomach… I could hardly talk about its stomach. The maroon colored fur that covered its skin thinned out towards its abdomen, allowing me to catch glimpse of its see-through skin. Through that skin, I could see its organs functioning.

With great courage, I looked up at its face.

Why did I have to look?!

The same clear skin was stretched over a human-like head, with its completely black eyes bulging out of their sockets. I can't describe what it was like to look at its face, other than that it was like looking at the very materialization of fear itself.

"I think these brats are the kids of that bitch Master Iris just killed." It spoke, its voice raspy and deep, joining ranks with the dark mages.

NO! I disbelievingly screamed in my mind. They can't be talking about Mom!

Naru, the mage with the scary shoes, smirked at the creature. "Then Master Iris will want both of them for payback, killing that woman probably wasn't enough to cool her down. After she humiliated our Master in front of all the townspeople, it will be a while before she moves on from the ordeal. She made our whole guild look weak."

The golden eyed, twisted man grew impatient. "Yeah, yeah, but I still want to kill something. Let's keep this in the dark and have some fun for a bit, shall we?" He more so stated than asked.

"Mmm," One of the unknown mages moaned thinking about it. "that's a good idea. Let me kill one of them, and we have a deal."

"What kind of sick pers-" I started off in disgust, but Ashley hushed me.

"Hayley, you have to listen to me carefully." My sister whispered in a tight voice. "Remember what we talked about, if there was ever an emergency?"

Go to the safe house. Wait for me for three days, and if I don't make it, there is a box with money and a map of the rest of the properties we own, and letters from Mom that will tell you what to do.

Nodding quickly, I tried to appear unfazed as more mages came forth, greatly outnumbering us.

"Then go." She commanded.

"But, Ashl-" Whimpering, I accidently met gazes with the human/wolf creature, its mouth stretching in a grin. Its horrifying face made me stop my sentence early.

"Hey," The beast said to me without moving its jaws, its voice distorted. Reaching up, it clawed at the crudely sewn stretch of skin that connected its head to its shoulders. "have you ever seen someone rip their head off?"

In utter terror, I turned tail, fleeing – somehow still able to hear the sickening sound of flesh tearing. I felt my sister cast a spell of protection on me, her warm, caring magic reminding me of what she was capable of.

She won't lose to dark mages, or those fearful monsters. She's way too strong to die.

Gasping for breath, I woke up from my memory, as it frequently haunted my dreams.

"Damn it…" I mumbled, tired although I just woke up.

The whirring fan above me cooled the sweat on my skin. Tugging the comforter over my head, I blocked out the sunlight, letting myself return to my thoughts.

If I would have stayed, and not run like the coward I was, maybe things would have been different.

It's been thirteen years since her death, and I still can't get over it. I don't have a family anymore. My Mom and sister died the same day, and my father was never spoken of. He's probably the one I take after, given that I looked totally different than my Mom and Ashley.

After the incident, I continued to learn magic, something I'm sure my sister and mother would have wanted me to do. I joined Fairy Tail, which is a notoriously weak guild. That was the direct result of their strongest members dying on an island.

My mother's last words to me, written on a scrap piece of paper, were to lay low and not use magic.

Don't get me wrong, I love magic, but people can't know about the magic I possess. No one can know of my secret.

See, my ancestors were the first to use magic – the fabled lost magic. My family used this magic to protect fairies, spirits, nature, and all living things. This magic was passed down through our family, ultimately to me.

I am the holder of one magic.

Getting out of bed, I let that one sentence motivate me. After all, the past is the past; I can't go back and change it. Continuing the family line is a lot more important than risking death.

Maybe that's why Mom kicked Ashley and me out of the house as soon as she sensed danger.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

**This Chapter is Beta Edited by Naomi Miyoko. She is the best. She is also my Co-Writer! She is so awesome. She makes this story %100 better! She makes this story rated M!**

**Chapter 2**

"Morning, Mom!" I beamed at the wood dryad Hazel, as I had gotten used to calling her that.

She was a lot like the mom I used to have. Her and all the other nature spirits that resided in my home took care of chores, and me, of course. The oldest and most powerful is Hazel.

"Are you alright?" She worried, checking up on me. "I sensed that your magic was disturbed."

I sighed. Our bond is strong, so strong that she never misses a fluctuation in my moods.

"I had another nightmare, but it's nothing to be concerned about." Insisting, I attempted to sound more certain than I felt.

A warm smile spread on her lips, causing her eyes to twinkle. "I'm here for you, you know. I don't want you to go through this alone." She closed her eyes, deciding to make assumptions. "It was about your mom and Ashley, right? It wasn't your fault. "

Tears stung at the corners of my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away. It never failed to make my heart skip a beat when she spoke like that. In fact, she sounded just like my mom.

Still, I can't help but feel alone, even when I'm with Hazel and in Fairy Tail.

Hazel continued. "If it wasn't for you, this world would dry up in a few centuries. We'd be like Edolas. You don't know how much you are worth… and no matter what, we need you. We signed a contract with your family line."

I knew she was right.

"Now that we have that settled, can I get you anything to eat?" The wood dryad spoke as if she forgot that we just had an intense conversation.

"No, no, it's fine. I'll eat at the guild." I replied before meandering in the direction of Fairy Tail.

Bad news.

Twilight Orge is going to be coming by for their monthly payment. I wanted to do a job or two for the guild so that we could have money to pay them, since Master Macao hasn't received the adequate amount.

Originally, my agreement with Hazel was to join this guild to meet people, but I'm caught up in the feud between Twilight Orge and Fairy Tail.

Even in the current circumstances, I'm supposed to be looking for a mate. I… I don't really like any guys. I mean, I'm still a virgin! None of the men at Fairy Tail suit me.

I greeted multiple spirits on the way, my favorites being the auras. They simply spend forever floating in the breeze, travelling wherever the wind carries them.

They're free.

As soon as I got to the guild, I said my hello's to Kinana, and grabbed a job that was just west of Mt. Hakobe. It was finished quickly, as I was in a sort of race. I had to get enough money.

Later, I came back to the guild, and heard Master Macao arguing with Wakaba. They stopped when I walked in.

"Morning, Hayley" Master and Wakaba chimed together.

"Good morning, fellas. How's everything?" Happily, I conversed with them.

I really do feel like a part of the guild; the insignia behind my neck proves it.

"Wakaba is being a bastard and Romeo is not back yet!" Master cried out the last part.

"This old man doesn't deserve the respect of a master. The last master would be ashamed." Wakaba added.

Everyone put their heads down, a result of their shared sadness. I know that I am pretty jumpy when people bring up my dead family as well.

The door being pushed open made us all jump. In came Kinana with a basket of laundry.

"What's going on?" She asked innocently, a blush on her face as she realized that all eyes were on her.

"Wakaba's being a dick." Jet stated.

Approaching the jobs board, I disappointedly looked at the three pages left. All of them were like slave work, with nearly no pay.

"Master," I looked over my shoulder at him. "Can I go to…" Trailing off, I thought about it briefly.

Blue Pegasus would be ideal, but Lamia Scale is closer. I don't like the Tri-men and their pickup lines, but I'll just have to deal with it.

Macao idly watched me scramble for an answer.

Then again, Lamia Scale wasn't 'close.' Getting there would take four days, and Twilight Orge would be here well before that.

"Never mind." I finished.

He nodded, aware that we weren't going to have the money in time. I walked out of the guild to clear my head, only to run into Twilight Orge on accident…


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long. Please excuse my mistakes. If you have enough time and you see my mistakes please correct me. It helps alot. I hope my story meets your expectations. I try my best. I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

_x0x_

Five guys came barging into our little broken guild. Laughing and teasing about how little our guild is. They always rub their success in our face. It pissed me off.

I clenched my teeth and yelled "What do you want!"

The guy in the middle Teebo said "Simmer down kitten. We are just here by our rights." He continued "Who was it who saved this dump from collapsing? Who was it kind enough to do that even though our funds were running low? I'll tell you who!" He started walking towards me. I stood my ground. His grunt men started following him. That got me a bit nervous. Then I heard footsteps behind me and instantly felt safer. Knowing the rest of 'Fairy Tail' was with me. "IT WAS US, THATS WHO!" he yelled a bit louder than necessary.

"I know that!" I said teeth clenched the whole way. I decided to stop letting anger take over me. I realized it was Master Macao's job to represent us. I felt a little embarrassed for taking Master's job. But looked towards Master and signalled him to take over.

"I thought I told you never to come over here anymore Teebo!" Master stated.

"We just came for the payment." Teebo explained.

"What? You never paid them yet? Wakaba asked

"We never got any good jobs. Please! I'll pay you double next month" Master begged. I hate Twilight Orge honestly. I closed my eyes tired of watching the same thing each month. I wanted to go outside but 'Fairy Tail' needed back up. I would feel like I was leaving them to sink if I left.

I was beside the bar thinking about my dumb magic. I don't have a good attack magic, just defence. I am made to pour magic into the nature. My family line did have more magic to learn. I just never learned all there was to learn. That is because my mom died before she could teach me. Now I am a vulnerable target. I don't know who would want magic to be gone. Maybe some dark guild would like to keep me prisoner and use my magic just for them. If I die magic is as good as dead. I have to learn to protect myself. I think that is why I joined this guild. I wanted to get stronger without drawing any attention. Otherwise I would have tried to join a stronger guild. Most wizards want to be famous, and to be the strongest in the country. I just want to be strong enough to protect my nature spirits, and magic. That means I have to keep myself alive enough to produce an heir.

Laki said it was safe to go outside now. So I got up noticing that the place was trashed. I wanted to yell at the others at why they never stuck up for themselves. I knew the answer. They have our master at their feet. It must be hard to keep a guild together. Master deserves the credit for doing a good job.

_x0x_

I was sitting in a meadow smelling all the flowers when I felt the air interrupted. I looked into the sky to see 'Christina Two' I put my head down 'damn what do these playboys want'. I realized they must have some important news if they came here with 'Christina Two'. I got up and started running as fast as I could in the direction of 'Fairy Tail'. Fortunately it was close by. I made it in time to see the pervert boys hitting on the females that are in 'Fairy Tail'. I decided to hide and listen so they didn't try anything on me and I could still hear what they were talking about.

"I smell fine parfume, is Hayley around here somewhere?" asked Ichiya.

Damn, I'm busted. I started walking from behind the wooden fence I was hiding behind.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." I greeted them humbly. "What is all this talk about the oceans currents?" I asked unsure what they meant by that.

"We were getting to the point" Hibiki winked at me. I waved it off and waited for them to continue.

"Basically it means 'Tenrou Island' still exists!" Ichiya Said while posing.

_x0x_

Every mage in 'Fairy Tail' was in a rush. I was unsure about what I should do. Bisca, Alzac, and Romeo were back now joining in the rush. I never knew the missing members. Now they might be alive still. Where did that leave me? If they survived how would they accept me? I'm a weak wind mage. Even if they found out my secret I'm still not that strong. I looked up from my table in time to see the group going to 'Tenrou Island' assemble. Warren, Max, Jet, Droy, Bisca, and Alzac, I bid them good luck and farewell. They were taking a train to 'Hargeon'. They would then take a boat out to the destroyed Island.

"Master Macao I will be back later. I'm going to do this job" I said handing him a paper. The job required filling up 'Magic Lacrima' in an apartment. It pays twenty five thousand jewels. Which is a pretty large amount compared to the lower jobs.

I left walking towards town thinking about what 'Blue Pegasus' said. Is 'Tenrou Island' still in existence? What about the members, did they survive? How could they with no food or water for seven whole years?

When I was finished my job I started walking back to the guild. I was thinking about giving my reward to Master Macao for this month payment. I am tired. He can wait until tomorrow for the payment. It not like those bastards will come back again. I'm just too tired. A week ago I emptied out every drop of magic and I still never recovered yet.

Next day I woke up wondering how things went with the guys who went to 'Tenrou'. I got up and decided to go to the guild at once. I hope it is good news. Actually the thing is I don't know what good news is right now. Case one, the team comes back with strangers that might be nice. Case two, the team comes back and things go back to normal. I think I'll try hope for case one. Even though they might not accept me, the guild always talks so nice about the missing members. I would love it if someone told me my mom and sister might be alive still. I just hope the guild lightens up more. They always have sad faces, mixed with alcohol..

_x0x_

I couldn't believe my eyes when i approached the guild hall. Hearing all the noise, I thought I was in the wrong place. Then I thought 'Twilight Orge' might be pushing everyone around. Then I saw people talking with the people in our guild and knew the missing members were home. I decided to rip the band aid off and hope they accept me. I approached the guild with new hope. Kinana was outside teaching a girl with long beautiful silver hair how to do outside work, hanging laundry, planting flowers and how to care for the garden. She is so pretty I wanted to meet her first. I ran towards her and Kinana.

"Hello Kinana, so is this a member that was on 'Tenrou Island'?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Yeah this is Mirajane, Mira this is a member that joined while you were away. Her name is Hayley" she jesters from me to her, and her to me.

"It is very nice to meet you Hayley. If you ever need anything do not be afraid to ask" she ended the sentence with a smile.

"Thank you Mirajane, to be honest I was worried the rest of you guys would not accept me. I realize not that was for nothing" I immediately felt the weight on my shoulders fade away.

I bowed and dismissed myself. I wanted to go inside to see everyone else. I know I can trust the missing members. Is it enough to tell them my secret? I never told anyone so far.

_x0x_

Zeref will be introduced in the next chapter! :) I hope I do good.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Sorry for taking so long on getting to the point. Things should get better from here. I am not so board or stuck on writing now. Hopefully I do not take so long on Chapter 5.

_xZeref's POVx_

Twelve deadly dark wizards meet in a huge room located in a dark castle on the west coast of Fiore. One legionary dark wizard sits at the head of a long table. He assembled all the talented dark wizards he could find.

"I feel it. I have been feeling it for the last 13 years. At first I never cared much for it. After I was awakened I renewed my ambitions and desires" stated the dark wizard Zeref.

"I want that pure magic! Then I will turn it dark" Zeref added. He was talking the twelve other dark wizards. They all worship Zeref. He created a secret organization of scary dark guilds. They all surrender their will to their lord, Zeref.

"Now go out and capture it for me. Under all costs bring me the mage that carries it. I sense the mage in the eastern coast. Everybody grab a black lacrima. These will help you find the mage who carries the magic I'm looking for. It will start to slowly turn white when you get closer to that particular person. When you are next to that mage it will turn all white. The closer you are the more the magic purifies the lacrima. Now go, dispatch your men!" Zeref got up and left the room while the rest of the wizards in there got scattered around. Zeref left to his quarters. He stood on his balcony and stared out into the land.

He whispered to himself "I know you are out there. I can sense you. Your magic is mine".

_xHayley's POVx_

I shivered. Someone must be talking about me. I walked around the guild hall introducing myself to the old members. I like them. They are home now. I smiled at the thought. I went to sit down with a group of girls who I already met. Levy, Lucy, Lisanna, Erza and Wendy were sharing a story with Bisca and Laki. It was about the S-class exam and how things turned out. I kept quiet and listened. I never knew how strong they were. I admire them. They survived when the odds were stacked against them. A big crash stopped the girls from sharing their sides of the storie. We all turned our heads in the direction it came. What we saw was Natsu, Grey, Gajeel and Elfman all fighting. Natsu bumped into Laxus and Freed jumped up and joined the fight.

"Is it like this all the time?" I asked the girls.

"Yeah, that seems to be everyone's first response." Lucy giggled. It felt so nice to have the guild full of life. I would miss this if it were taken away from me.

After the story some of the girls got interested in me and asked questions. I smiled and answered them. I hope I never came off to nervous when I said I use wind magic. Wendy smiled and said she uses sky magic. We would make a good team.

I decided to go home when the clock hit twelve.

On the trail of my house I have two ponds on both sides of the trail stretched along the path for a while. Then the pond crossed under a bridge turning two ponds into one. Water naiads jumped from one side to the other, splashing me in the process. I laughed and ran along the trail with them.

Once I got home I told Hazel how much fun the guild was now.

"You can see how tiny the guild hall is now. There is barely any room to walk around. Everyone has a smile from ear to ear too" I said while twirling around in my night gown than hung to my toes.

I looked at Hazels face and knew something is wrong. Was it the guilds return? It cannot be. This is a happy reunion. Hazel looked so serious and something else….worried?

"What is going on?" I asked. She looked at me then looked away. She was probably trying to think of a way to tell me.

"Hayley you have to move away" she said.

I was looking for a sign that told she was joking. She was dead serious. "Why?" The only response I could make. I just found the family that I was searching for all my life. Why the hell would I want to leave?

"It is not safe here for you anymore" was her response.

"I do not want to leave" I said while my eyes were building up salty water. "I do not understand" I added. "I will not leave!" I was panicking.

"Shhh…. "Her soft voice immediately comforted me.

"Just listen" she added. I waited for her reason for wanting to depart me.

"I started feeling dark magic creeping over the continent a few years ago. The other mother trees out west have been sending reports of dark magic drying up the pure magic. The magic you have been pouring into the eco-system. Magic has been drying up a lot faster than usual" she paused to let the information sink into my brain.

"We have to move you to our safe house across the sea!" she exclaimed." Tomorrow I will start packing for your trip. Some Wind Auras will accompany you to the ocean. Then some Sea Naiads will join them to accompany you across the ocean. It will not be that long of a trip. With the wind auras pushing the sails, and the ocean naiads pushing the boat it will be faster" she added. Hazel waited for my response. She scanned my face looking my emotions.

I closed my eyes the entire time Hazel rambled on. I just do not believe this. This is a nightmare. I drew in a big breath and opened my eyes.

"I will only say this once. I am not going. Do you want me to run away?" I asked.

She looked disappointed. "Hayley I just do not know what to do with you" She looked down.

Her response was a minute or two later. "Okay here is what we will do. You can stay…But once the dark magic reaches 'Magnoila' I want you to stay home. If it gets worse then we will take you across the sea."

I thought about this for a second and promised I would obey that option.

She then continued a little speech "Hayley you do not know how important it is to keep you alive. You are the last member of the 'Hellewise' line. If you die no one will be here to protect the Nature spirits and the fairies. That was the agreement centuries ago. But more importantly you never learned any of the three grand magic spells. You never learned to fight very well. You just learned the basics before your mom died. If you had learned everything the situation would be different. Plus your mom would want me to protect you at all costs. Also lastly I raised you; I care for you as my own child. Do you really thing I want you to get hurt. I am just being the mother you lost."

When she was done she left me to my thoughts. She is right on one thing, I don't know that much. I really wish my real mom was still here. Then I could be a normal girl with no responsibility. I do care about the nature spirits. It is not like I like to disappoint them. I really am looking to replace this hole in my heart that my lost family left behind. I think I found a replacement for my sister and mom; it is 'Fairy Tail'. I fell asleep confused and half crying.

_x0x_

The next week flew by. The guild partied for the whole time. By Monday most people in 'Fiore' have heard about the return of the missing members. New jobs flew in like crazy. I never have seen so many jobs on the request board. Nab had more to look at, lol! Hazel never allowed me to leave the city so I had to do a job that was in town.

"Break a magic barrier on a chest for 30,000 jewels. I'll take it." I said happily. Erza came up to me noting the request I took.

"That is a different looking one. So you can do that kind of stuff as a wind user?" she asked.

"Sure I can even make a wind barrier!" I said enthusiastically.

"Well then good luck on the job." She smiled at my before she left.

_x0x_

After my job I decided to invite some of the girls out for lunch my treat. I was walking looking at my money when I bumped into someone.

"Whoops… Sorry" I said slowly. I felt some scary magic and looked up to see a girl looking at a white crystal.

"I should get home now, have a good evening" I said before I started to run for my life. Unfortunately that woman was faster because she was in front of me again with a huge crocked smile slide across her face.

"Yes! I found you! Zeref will be pleased! I will be promoted!" She said rather loud.

"You mean _thee_ 'Zeref'?" I asked

She looked at me while I was panicking and lifted a hand up to my face. I backed up thinking what to do. Suddenly I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

First of all I want to say I do not own fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does. But that would be a dream come true to own it. I do not think I could handle such smexy characters though. Who else thinks Laxus should be a wizard saint. He is so strong thats all.

It is really hard for me to find a good story. Believe me I search really hard. I also like reading about OC's sometimes, it is hard searching for those stories with famous couples in the way, it would be easier if there was a selection for OC's in the search category. Is there any way for me recommend adding a spot to search for OC's to the guys who own fanfiction?

_xOx_

I woke up thanks to a huge bump. I looked around noticing that I am not in my bedroom. I am in a small room on a really tiny bed. It has a couple of windows blocked with black blinds. Damn, I think I am in a carriage. It looks like a small room on wheels. Other than the bed there are some corner stands, some cabinets, a place to put luggage on the top ceiling and of course a spot to sit on the back wall.

I started to get up but I got tugged back down to where I was laying. Shit, I am tied to the bed. I focus and swirled my magic around until it hardened and willed it to slash my bindings only to find out my magic did not work. Darn it! I closed my eyes and started to focus on an Aura. One is a few miles away and I sent out a S.O.S. The Aura 'tsk'd' me than started to come my way. A few moments later I felt a gush of wind come into the carriage I am in. The Aura looked annoyed. These Auras are not even a tiny bit tamed. I felt myself starting to lose my mind in a panic. The aura looked human except her bottom disappeared from her knees down. She hovered in the air. She wore a sleeveless purple dress. Her hair was brown and curly with purple eyes. She has pale skin like all the Auras.

"Please, please, please help me. I was kidnapped by some girl with darkness radiating from her." I bagged.

"Shit, you are one annoying Nature Goddess (That is the name the nature spirits named the head of the household who has a contract with the nature spirits and fairies). More like a maggot, less like a Nature Goddess." she said with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"I am the last heir. If I die than you could say good bye to magic altogether. Please help. I know Auras rarely have emotional attachments. But you must want to have nourishing magic. Please undo these bindings and tell me how many wizards are outside following us. I want to run into the nearest forest. I know there should be a Sister Camp around here. I could get help from Dryads and Naiads then." I blurted out as fast as I could. ('Sister Camp' is a place in the forest where some dryads and naiads all hang out together, like a pond where the play.)

"If you die we can easily make a contract with a new family" she said rather annoyed.

"I don't think there are enough fairies in the world to do that. Plus their magic is too low to grant that. I've went to the Fairy World once to poor magic into their home tree. Even then they all stayed in their sphere form. Even though that sounds like a good idea I don't think it could be done." She looked pissed right off now.

"Fine, I'm only going to help this one time!" She closed the distance between us since I was tied to the bed. She sliced through the bindings without even touching them. Wow I never knew how amazing Auras are. She must be a really strong one. While I got onto my feet I rubbed my wrist and asked what this Auras name is.

"Shelby" was her only response. She then disappeared outside.

I waited for five minutes before she came back.

"There is only one wizard out there, with a regular civilian as the driver. I will open the door and you can jump out." Shelby she smiled darkly.

That didn't sound like much help, but any help I could take, I will take.

"Okay, Shelby I hope you ready?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Tsk Sure. I am always ready." She said while looking at her nails. Damn bitch is so0o helpful.

"Okay let us go, buddy!" I gave her my biggest smile so she will help me, and not let me fall on my butt. I get the feeling she hates me. Too bad, I wish a nicer Aura never came along.

I tried opening the door but it was locked. 'Geez' I thought. I looked to Shelby pleadingly. She then took a long slow sigh before finally lifting her hand and put it to the door. Shelby then shot some wind against the door really hard and the door busted open.

"That was too easy" Shelby whispered.

"Oh well easier for us to escape" I smiled at her again. I might as well kiss her ass.

"For you to escape, you mean" Shelby hissed. Man she is such a big, huge BITCH! But little innocent me would never say that to her. 'Hehe' especially when I need her help.

"Okay let's do this. Wait what do I need to do again?" Shit I forgot seriously what I was supposed to do.

"You sure are stupid, huh!" She shouted

I looked at her and put my finger to my lips. "Shhhh!" I said. Maybe I am dumb. But that does not give this witch a reason to kidnap me!

Before I could register what Shelby was doing I was already falling out the door. Damn bitch really pushed me? I was falling out the door. I mean I would have fallen out if a barrier was not placed on the door. Nothing was in the door way but when I touched it I was zapped and my skin that had contacted the barrier glowed yellow.

"Ahhhhh!" I yelled in pain. I got back on my feet.

The carriage then stopped and I lost my footing and fell over again.

"Shelby hide!" I bagged. The witch that had kidnapped me then appeared in the door way.

"Ohh how sweet you are awake?" She cooed like I was a little baby.

I gave her the evil eye. I really hope Shelby improvises and somehow helps. The witch then put her hand on the barrier and said "Remove". She then came stalking in slowly like a cat.

"So how does your magic work?" She purred. If I were not in this situation I would think she was gay. "I'm a wind mage" I simply answered.

"Cut the crap I know you are special. Otherwise Lord Zeref would not have every wizard under his control out combing the whole country looking for you. I am soooo glad to say that I win. I was the one to find you first. I will probably be promoted. I might even catch his eye." She smiled creepily. While she was rambling on I tried thinking of a way to get passed this messed up chick. I cannot believe she has the hots for a really super old evil wizard. Maybe she just likes his power. Whatever, I do not want to meet that evil guy. I never did this before but I'll have to do my best to try. I focused the power I usually pour into the environment. I pushed the magic into my hands and I tried to make it stay in one spot. Then I tried to make the magic hard. It hurt. It took a while. When I was half way through trying to make it into a ball the witch figured out what I was doing. She was too slow on reaction time. I pushed my hands towards her with the pure magic ball and hit her in the stomach. She flew backwards and I ran for my dear life. I ran towards the forest. I am almost at the edge of the forest. Yay! I can go home soon. Once I hit the trees I sent a message to Hazel telling her briefly what all happened. Shelby appeared right by my side and I screamed.

"Holy, jumpy?" She stated. "That was pretty impressive. I guess you are not good for nothing after all." She smiled. The first smile I saw her crack. I bid my farewells and started running again. I was breathing heavy from exhaustion so I decided to take a break and sat down. That was my undoing. I couldn't move. I tried but something is wrong. I tried looking around only to find out I was frozen in one spot.

"You little BITCH!" The dark mage I thought I knocked out is right in front of me now. Fuck. Damn. How strong is she? I thought I hurt her. How can she move? I used so much magic energy.

"Just because the little stunt you pulled I will punish you. You will regret ever laying eyes on me. I guarantee it." She was definitely mad. But so am I.

"There is no excuse in the world for someone to kidnap someone else. You think you are so damn fucking righteous. It is reasonable for me to retaliate when a stranger kidnaps me and tells me I am to be given to the evilest darkest wizard in all history because of my heritage!" I snapped back.

That did it. She slapped me. She started kicking me. She then grabbed my hair and started pulling me back to the carriage. It hurt a lot. I tried shouting and screaming but I was frozen still again. This time my mouth is locked too. I can only breathe. After a while I blacked out again.

_xOx_

When I woke up I felt pain all over. I tried moving and that triggered more pain. I hissed out a little cry. That got the dark wizards attention.

"So you're awake huh?" She asked. "We will be at our destination in three more days. I hope you are just as excited as me that we have all that time to bond" She chuckled. I'm officially doomed. What am I going to do? I never got to thing out a strategy because I was zapped with magic and it hurt like hell. I started feeling numb after a while. I felt my mind being splashed with darkness. I could barely see anything. I was seeing dark spots. I don't know how much time passed but when I woke up I was in a dark cell. I tried moving only to get shot with pain all over my body. I let out a small cry. I looked around only to find nothing. The walls were all dark bricks. There was a window at the back of the room and I could see a full moon. It has been over a week since i was home. I wonder how things were going at home. I really miss Hazel right now. I wish more than anything in the world to see her.

I shot back to reality when I heard footsteps coming from down the hall. I tried moving again to a defensive position but the pain was too much for me to move. I let out another cry of pain. That damn witch must have zapped me with magic the whole time I was blacked out.

"So you are finally awake. Lord Zeref will be pleased" said a guy. He had blond hair that was gelled back. He looked a bit older than me. He wore purple pants with a black buttoned up long sleeve shirt. He looked like a weirdo to me. 'Hehe'. It's funny I can still make jokes in my situation.

"Guards open this cell and bring the girl with me. It is time for you to meet Lord Zeref, my dear. Huhahah wahaha." He said with the creepiest laugh I ever heard.

_x0x_

Okay sorry for a late post. I was sick. Well I still am. Sorry if I never made you standards or if it's a little fake. The Nature goddess is just what the nature spirits call Hayley because she was supposed to be strong and protect the nature but she was robbed of her heritage when her mom died with the knowledge. I never wanted it to be easy to catch Hayley so I'm sorry if you were expecting her to meet Zeref in this chapter. I'll try my best to hurry on the next chapter. Okay the next chapter I will try my best to hurry on it. I need to make more time to write. Actually I held this chapter back for a little while because I didn't think you guys would like it, it's taking forever for Hayley to meet zeref, so I wrote longer until I thought you would be satisfied with this one. I hope you like it. I do.


	6. Chapter 6

I dont own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

So I did this in one night, I hope you like it. Umm, TenriaTsukiyomi, Yeah in my view I thought Zeref turned evil after killing Zancow because he said he burdened himself in darkness once again. He killed hades and In the Grand Magic Games ark he is still doing stuff, I still dont know if he is evil or not, but i read too many fanfics that made him a sad lonely self hating weak guy, i wanted to try something where he was strong and lived up to his reputation. watching Fairy Tail I always knew Natsu would eventually fight Zeref, first it was one of his demons, then Jellal trying to resurect him, the fights were getting harder and harder, so I predicted that he would be resurected and they would have to stop him, then the Tenrou arc and him finally appearing, I was let down that he was pretty much already a non-threat, but I was hoping that Team Natsu would eventually fight the Evilst Strongest Wizard known to the Fairy Tail world. I dont know what will happen but I'm just trying this out. I know I'm getting tired so I'm stopping for the night. I'll continue tomorrow and hopefully update soon. I actually have another story in mind. But I don't know if I can do two stories at once.

Also Please continuing to help with my mistakes. I really appreciate it.

_x0x_

"First off, you need to look presentable. You dress like an ugly bear!" I knew that guy was gay. Hey he just shot my fashion sense. I looked down at myself to see the same clothes I was wearing when I got kidnapped. I had a long green Hakamas (traditional Japanese pants), and a white tank top that hugged by body like a second skin. I also had a little white jacket that only covered my arms and chest. Of course I had them on for a week, and I've been through hell so they looked like garbage right now.

Two guards appeared and both grabbed one arm each and hauled be up. I screamed from all the pain that shot through me like lightning, except lightning strikes once, this pain shot through a million times.

"Whoops, I guess I was too hard on her" I knew that voice. It was the witch with no name that who kidnapped me.

"Mmmm Kat, so you had a little too much fun I see."

"Well this little bitch deserved it. You should have seen what she did to me. She is not as innocent as she looks. But I can take it from here" said Kat, finally a name for the face of my kidnapper.

"Lord Zeref instructed me personally to handle this, so back off bitch!"

"Master Mycone, where should we take the girl?" one of the guards asked.

"Follow me" Mycone the gay freak started walking down the hall. The hall was dimly lit with candles.

I was being dragged because I couldn't stand on my feet. I never kept track of where these guys were taking me. I was happy that Kat was gone though. She stalked off mad that Zeref picked someone else to take care of me, which I was glad for. I was dragged through multiple halls, and multiple stairs. Every floor higher it got nicer. Apparently I was in an underground dungeon when I woke up. When the guards finally stopped we were on a floor with a nice navy blue rug. The halls were painted light blue. Lamps brightened the halls from the ceiling. The door we stopped at was painted black.

Once inside the room 4 maids started running around preparing counters, the closet and a bath. Mycone walked over to a couch and settled down. The guards dragged me to the bathroom and handed me to the maids. The bathroom had double doors, a huge tub, a huge counter with lots of brushes' make-up, and accessories for the hair. A mirror hung above the counter, and there were stools in front of the counter, probably to sit on to put make-up on. Of course there was a toilet. Some plants decorated the room and there were some cabinets.

The cleansing then started. The maids tore off my clothes and lifted me into the bath. Two of the maids started scrubbing me really hard it hurt. Two of the other maids left the bathroom. My body felt like it was thawing out. I started feeling more and more. I wiggled my toes. I knew I could stand after the bath. There must have been some medical herbs in the bath. After the bath the maids pulled me out of the tub and dried me off. One maid took my measurements and left the room. I then got given a house coat to put on while I sat in front of the counter. The maid that was in the room introduced herself as Kira. She started brushing my hair. I did not know what to do. She was warm to me so I felt I could trust her.

"U-um Kira, what is Zeref going to do to me?" I asked nervously.

"I have no idea. I only work here for the money. My family is very poor, so I took any job I could get. I know what I got myself into, but I get treated fairly well. I'm a maid, and that is all. It's not like I'm an accomplice. I do my job, I get orders, and one of them, was to make you look presentable" was her honest reply.

"Thank you" I smiled. I am scared. I don't know what I am in for.

The other three maids came into the room. One maid had a black dress in her hand and hung it on the wall. The other two maids started helping Kira do my hair and make-up. I never used make-up before, I never had to and it felt weird. They put black eye-liner on the top of my eyelids and put a tiny bit of blush. They left my hair down, it was blow dried, and they left my hair line where I usually have it, to the side a bit. They combed my black hair all the way down my back. It has been a while since I had Hazel comb my hair and it felt good. My hair stops just above my butt. They put pins in my hair that made it sparkle like glitter.

I am scared, what if Zeref 'liked' me. I want to look ugly so he doesn't. In my mind I imagine Zeref like an old ugly guy with a grey beard and a black hat and a huge cloak-like jacket. I shivered at the thought.

Finally the maids were done my hair and make-up. They made me stand and take off my house coat. First they gave me underwear and second they stuffed me into the dress they brought into the bathroom. It fit like it was made for me. I never wear black, it is not my color. I like green, white and purple. The dress is strapless and is a lace up in the back. It falls all the way down to my feet. Lastly they gave me black flats.

I was ushered into the main room where the two guards stood by the door, and their master lounged around the couch.

"It took you girls long enough" Mycone said before turning around to see me. "N' it did you justice, you are a butterfly that evolved from a cocoon" he stated in a different voice. Before Mycone lead me to Zeref I looked in the mirror and thought of one word, 'DOOMED'. I really wish I was born ugly, or ate lots of junk food. I have one more problem to add to my list of obstacles.

"What do you want with me" I asked the jerk in the purple pants and gelled hair.

"Why that's a dumb question. We want your power" Mycone said like it was an obvious answer.

"What power? I am a simply wind wizard. I'm not even that strong" I was playing dumb. I never figured out a strategy of escape yet.

"Do not play dumb, Kat told me what you did to her when you tried to escape. The white orb of magic you used on her" he said like he was tired of arguing.

Crap I really screwed up by using the pure magic. I swirled my magic around now that I am revived. But before I could do anything he looked at me mad. "I don't think that's a good idea. He said reading my moves. If you want a fight I can certainly give you one. I was trained by Lord Zeref himself" he said while he walked towards me. I instinctively walked backwards. Horror was written all over my face. I hit the back wall, so I turned and looked for any place to retreat but before I could Mycone had my wrist in his hand.

"Look girl it would be best just to do as we say" he looked really scary. "Now come with me!" he turned and started walking towards the door. He still had my wrist. Before I knew it I was being dragged again through the halls. I stumbled trying to keep up. Mycone sure walks fast when he's mad. The two guards were still following us. We turned down a bigger hall. This hall was huge its walls were high, there were huge pretty chandeliers hanging up high. The hall was bright, with light blue walls, and columns the rug was the same navy blue, but this hall was so much brighter. The other halls felt dark. There are tall windows which add to the brightness effect. At the end of the hall was a huge double door. The doors were maple. I could feel my sisters' souls in them. I always hate it when people chop down my fellow nature spirits. I approached the doors in anger. I was still being held by the wrist but I just noticed my magic was being subdued by Mycone. That bastard! Two guards that stood by the door opened them and bowed to Mycone.

"GET YOU FILTHY HANDS OFF THAT DOOR!" It came out of nowhere. I barely knew what I was doing by the time I was half way done yelling. They looked at me puzzled. "I hate it when humans chop down trees" I added when they were waiting for me to explain.

"Whatever, just don't talk, unless talked to, UNDERSTAND?" Mycone said.

"I can talk when I want. It is my right. You had no right to take me fr0om my home. FROM MY GUILD! Right when the rest of my family returned from Tenrou Island. I finally felt like I truly had a family. I was home when that girl kidnapped me. You must be stupid to think I would just give myself over to your evil cause. It does not do me justice!" I ran out of breath and my heart was beating fast. Tears gathered in my eyes and I tried to blink them away, hoping I looked strong, and in control.

"Tenrou Island you say? Does that mean you are in Fairy Tail?" I heard a soft male voice come from inside the room and I automatically walked towards the sound. I stopped when I saw who the voice belonged to. My first reaction was my heart going out of control. I never felt this feeling before. What is this? I never felt this way towards someone before. There was a young guy at the other side of the room. He was sitting in a chair that definitely said he was the ruler of this place. Could he be Zeref. Am I scared of him? Is that why my emotions were out of control? I tried breathing in deep breaths. I tried my best to calm down. He wore a black jacket type with an open collar, with a tan trim, and black pants, with black boots. He also had a white toga across his chest and left shoulder. He has black hair and black onyx eyes. He dresses like the olden days. I saw it before from pictures of my ancestors. He is so hot! Wait what? I am attracted to him? It must be a charm spell. I cant like him he is evil. I just think he is different from what I thought he would be.

"Lord Zeref, here she is, though I'm sorry to say haven't got her name yet. She is uncooperative." Mycone Bowed to Zeref and pushed me forward. I snapped out of my thoughts at the contact of being pushed.

"Also she tried using magic on me. Of course you also heard she used a white orb on Kat."

"Leave her with me and go. I'll summon you if needed" Zeref said as he got up and walked forward towards me.

I started to retreat and looked for places to escape again but had come up empty. The doors shut behind me and I ran to them. Hoping the spirits of the dead dryads gave me strength. Before I could move Zeref used magic to stop me. I couldn't move.

"It is too late. You won't be able to escape now. You are deeply surrounded by my followers. If you cooperate you may be set free once I have got everything I am looking for. Start with your name and how you got your power"

"I cannot tell you that" I answered.

"Then it will be harder for you" he walked closer to me and mumbled a few words before a dark magic circle appeared at the bottom of my feet. I panicked and tried to move away from it but I was stuck in one spot. After it was gone a black braclet-type magic swirled around my right wrist.

"That spell blocks you from using magic" Zeref stated.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked hoping he would say something easy.

Before he could answer a there was a knock at the door.

_x0x_

I hope i lived up to your standards. Also the swearing? do you like it or not? At first i was shy to swear, but it is rated T.


	7. Chapter 7

Paste your docu

**Chapter 7**

**To make it short I stated every ones name, even though this Air Nymph doesn't know each person's name. I just decided to fill you in on what is going on in Mongoila, and Hayleys home.**

**To Tenriatsukiyome I look forward for your reviews. I try write my story based on your review alone. I don't care if I don't meet other people's expectations, though I try anyways. I am pretty much writing for you. I would have flaked out a while ago if you never pushed me to go.**

**After reading the Eclipse Plan, maybe Zeref is still a good person now. But whatever, all I read about Zeref and his sad/good side. I never read a story like this one. I even have another story plan. But I want to add more chapters on this story before I start a new one. If Zeref turns out to be a good guy now, than it's an out of character story. For the moment anyways.**

Sorry forgot I don't own fairy tail hiro mashima does.

_x0x_

Fairy tail guild

Air Nymph Misty POV

I arrived at my destination which looked like the building would not last too much longer. I have no clue why Hazel would allow Hayley our little Nymph Princess to come to a rejected guild like this. On the inside it was quite different. Even though the guild hall looked like it should be abandoned there were more people in here than I even expected. Even with the missing members back. It still looked like rubbish but they used what they could to make it homely. I could not even think of a reason why Hazel would let Hayley come here every day. I cannot even picture her in this rowdy place. It is a danger to her wellbeing.

I had to shimmer to a space a few feet away from where I stood to avoid getting hit by a stool. Apparently there was a bar fight. I had a bunch of question marks swirling around my head, why would there be fighting when it already looked like the place was about to collapse.

Oh shoot! I hope nobody have seen me shimmer. I came here in hopes of looking like a human. I guess I was away from the human world too long this last trip I had. I was too late half of the wizards stopped fighting and had turned around and they were now looking at me puzzled.

I was wearing a white dress that fell down to my feet. I wore brown sandals with a matching brown belt. My hair was dark brown with pale white skin, a sign that I'm an Aura (Air Nymph). The only actual color I was wearing was my green eyes.

"Sorry to intrude "I waved." My name is Missy and my little cousin is Hayley, and I am an Air Wizard just like her, except my body is made from wind. Has anyone seen 'Hayley', she has been missing for a week now", I asked in hopes of hearing 'Yes she is safe and has just been busy going on a mission with a super strong wizard that can protect her until she returns'. Ohh, I was so busy I almost missed out on a guy talking.

"Yeah, it is not like her to not come to the guild, I've been wondering where she is", Macao said. My desperate hopes fell.

"That's the girl with long black hair right?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, my little cousin Hayley never goes missing, I'm so worried", I told them sincerely.

"Let's go look for her!" Natsu yelled.

"But where would she be?" Lucy added.

"I don't know but I'm pumped up, and ready to go on a quest!" Natsu yelled throwing his fists in the air.

"Stop your stupidity and think for once! " Grey yelled at Natsu, he then mumbled "Idiot".

"Well she has been in Fairy tail for a long time now. Even though I just met her a week ago she is still nakama!" Natsu crossed his arms and smiled.

"Natsuu we met her **TWO **weeks ago" Happy corrected.

"I have no idea, which is why I came here." Missy sounded bummed out. She continued "The last time I seen her was the day she left for a job, and that was in Mongolia. She should have been home the same evening."

"I'll ask the person who sent the request if they know anything about her disappearance" Mira added.

"I can go try smelling her out. Even though it has been a week there should still be some trace left, unless it rained" Natsu volunteered.

"Yeah and me and Gajeel can go too" Wendy added.

"Umm, what does she smell like again?" Natsu said, while scratching his head.

"Oh! Like this, here is a scarf she left here the day she disappeared" Laki said holding up a purple scarf.

"Idiot" Grey said while taking his shirt off and crossing his arms.

"Owe, GREY you jack ass why don't you sniff her out, IF YOUR SO SMART!" Natsu blew up.

"It doesn't take intelligence to smell someone's sent. That takes a beast's nose, sorry Wendy. But it takes memory to be smart." Grey smoothly chastised Natsu.

"Grrrrrrr!" Natsu bumped foreheads with Grey while they glared at each other.

"Getting on topic, Hayley is very _very _important to us, we just cannot afford to lose her, even under very important circumstances. If we knew she would be in danger her mother would not have allowed her to join this guild, or any guild" I added hoping I never sounded pessimistic about this guild.

"May I have a word with you alone" third master asked.

I looked at him and knew, he knows something about us.

"Sure, outside?" I asked trying to sound puzzled, I hope it works. I don't have time to waste filling someone in on a huge secret.

_x0x_

Once outside we found a place in the back where we could sit down.

"Why don't you start by telling me about everything, starting by what you are, and going to what Hayley is, I knew at a first glance at her that she was special" third master said.

I sensed his good intensions and his power. He can really help if we need him. But he can also turn on us. I just made a fast decision to keep him half informed.

"Okay I am a Wind Nymph. I usually don't stay in my human form. I travel around Fiore as wind. But lately there is a dark force coming from the eastern border, so lots of Wind Nymphs have come to escort Hayley to an Island across the Western Sea until we knew it was safe for her to return. She refused to go anywhere because she loves the guild. But we still made preparations. While most of the nymphs were away she took a job. The only nymphs left on Mongolia were Tree Nymphs and Water Nymphs. They cannot leave there place of birth. As example a tree nymph is tied to their tree, a water nymph is tied to the source of water. So we couldn't send her with a guardian. It felt safe enough in Mongolia so we told her she can do the job. If we were smart we would have said no. Now she is missing. I fear she had been taken by a dark guild."

"That's an interesting story but you left out one thing" Makarov said while remembering how the magic 'Lumen Etoil' felt.

"What is Hayley? I felt similar magic of hers, not the wind of course, but deep down the magic she is repressing when she enters the guild. The master that founded the guild Mavis Vermillian has the same atmosphere around her. Why is she so important that you guys need to protect her? What do that the dark guilds want her?" Makarov asked.

"Well, I am not supposed to tell anyone. Her mom died with all the secrets, the three grand fairy spells, and the hiding place of all the ancient spell books. The spell books containing every lost magic known to history, and even magic that history never knew existed. Hayley is pretty much just an heiress that will never become head of the clan. Originally magic was created by 'Fairies' and 'Nature Spirits' making a contract with a certain clan. The deal was for the clan to protect all living things in nature. This included: Nature Spirits and Fairies. This deal took a lot of magic from both Nymphs and Fairies. It was a onetime deal that could only happen once. It took too much magic to do it a second time. So the clan was supposed to make sure there was always an heiress (female). These past few decades the clan started dying. Some _accident_ always happened. A decade ago it was down to Hayley and her family, her sister and her mother."

Missy stopped to think and then she added what was on her mind. "Hayley's mother was killed by Tartarus and some dark guilds that were serving under them. They also seemed to have demons helping them. No amount of spells could help her. Even Fairy Law couldn't work, Margret was just too overwhelmed. She was distracted having to worry about her children. Hayley doesn't know what all happened that day, and which guild attacked her home. She has been under the protection of us Nymphs. We have grown attached to her. Like she is our princess, I actually call her 'Nymph Princess'." Missy smiled and looked to the sky, staring at the stars. "Well Hayley has power. We just hope she learns to use it, to protect herself. We also help shield her. But it wasn't enough" I looked at the ground. Not mentioning how Hayley is the key to keeping magic alive. No one other than us Nature Spirits can know about that part.

"I still don't know how Hayley connects to Master Mavis. But we will get her back. Even if it's the last thing I do." Makarov promised, sounding a tad bit like Natsu.

"Mavis you said? This is just a guess but a few decades ago there was a child born named Mavis. She was an heiress and was supposed to be the head of the clan. She went missing, some people say she ran away, maybe, just maybe that could have been the Mavis who went missing, maybe she changed her last name and started a magic guild." My mind ran around in circle through all my years I've know the hellewise clan.

"Tell me if you find anything about Hayley, I'll tell you if we need any help. I have to go now" I said before he could ask about the Mavis story.

I quickly turned into air and left. I was steered into the forest by one of my sisters, depending on the style of travel and the smell of honeysuckle it was Sheba. I turned back into human form but I was several feet in the air. I guess I should say part human form. From the waste down was wind. Sheba did the same thing as me. She looked the same before. Wild blond curly hair blew in the air, twisting and turning. She has huge blue eyes that look small from all the glaring she is giving me. She wore a similar dress as mine, except her white dress is strapped on both shoulders with red ribbons which captured my attention. They were so red against her skin and dress. I waited patiently for her to get whatever she was holding against me, which wasn't too long of a wait.

"Well? Should I begin? How dare you tell our most trusted secrets to a human! You not only endangered us but HAYLEY **TOOO**! What were you thinking?" Shebah yelled.

"I was thinking he is one of the ten wizard saints, and a good guy, and he knew a past Hellewise member. She had told him a few things. He either witnessed or used all three grand fairy spells. Not only the old master, but the whole guild can help us find and bring Hayley back home if needed."

"Why can't we handle finding Hayley ourselves?"

I looked at her like she was uneducated," Did u just hear what you said? Do you know how long Hayley has been gone? Do you even know where to start looking? I know Hayley's guild is strong. They took down two thirds of the Balam Alliance. They are devoted to each other. Right away without asking them to help they offered to help. They started planning on tracing Hayley's steps. This is when it's just a regular member, which most people just met. If the master knows how important the task is he can take it up a few notches and we are guaranteed to find clues." I explained.

Shebah was quiet, probably thinking about my strategy.

"I guess so. If this back fires I'll consider requesting that you be judged by the ancient laws. You did break the law by reviling secrets, not only secrets but our whole existence. If word gets out for sure you will be judged by the ancient laws. Let us hope for both our sakes that it doesn't come to that" Shebah threatened.

_x0x_

Back at the guild

Natsu's POV

I waited for gramps to walk in through the door to confront him. I wonder what iron block and Wendy think about what the wind girl all said to gramps. I looked at Wendy who was looking at the door. She turned to look at me and our eyes met. Yeah, she was definitely listening to gramps and the wind girl too. I looked at Gajeel to see him eating a spoon. Hehe I'm going to tell Mire and watch him get hit.

I heard footsteps to see gramps come inside the guild hall. I pushed myself off the wall to follow him to the bar.

"Hey gramps, what was the wind girl talking about outside?" I asked.

_x0x_

Back at Zerefs Castel= Dark Lotus

"You are only allowed to talk when you are asked a question." Zeref stated to my unfortunate wishes.

"What is it now?" Zeref asked to the person who was at the door.

Kat peaked in. "You summoned me my lord?" Kat asked with blush on her cheeks.

"Ah! Katrin, come on in and join us. I want you to observe. Wait till I am finished then I would like to hear every last detail about your trip, if that is not too much to ask for." Zeref smiled at the girl who then lit up like a burning fire.

"N-no my lord, that is alright" the burning witch than went off to sit on a chair.

"Forgive me, why don't you come have a seat and talk?" Zeref directed the last question to me.

"No thank you" was all I said, which came out almost as a whisper.

"I insist" Zeref said while he used magic to pull me to the couch. Then Kat got up and pushed me into a seat.

"Okay state your name" Zeref asked while he sounded like he was enjoying himself.

"…"

Zeref then frowned. You know I have many spells I can use to get the data from you. I absolutely know for a fact that you will not like any of them.

"My name is Hazel" I said not knowing what fake name to use. At least I will react to hearing my mom's name.

"Why don't you tell us the truth? Another advantage to the spell on your wrist is to know when you lie. I thought it would come in handy so I added it" Zeref smirked like he was proud of having such skills.

The thought sickened me. "What do you want? I'd never help someone like you!" I raised my voice a bit during the last bit.

"That depends." Was all he could say back. "Well? Are you going to talk? Maybe you need some time to think? You know this could be real easy, or it could be a living nightmare." Zeref said coldly.

"Katrin, escort this young lady to her room, get her settled in, then lock her in. I will speak to her in the morning." Zeref said while getting up and walking to a door on the opposite side of the doors I originally came in.

_x0x_

To be continued

Some stories I read have lots of plot holes like they forget about dragon slayers abilities like their hearing and smell. I don't know why I did this chapter like this, it kind of wrote itself.

It has been a week since Hayley is missing so it was part of the plot. What did u think of the chapter? I tried to tie loose ends. I hope the story doesn't sound fake. Plus I am making a new story soon.

I made this one almost twice as long to make up for it taking so long. First I was sick. Then I cut my finger and got 5 stiches, and I had to take a week off, and then I got sick again, damn flu season, and then I tried writing but every day I was so busy that by the time night came around I fell asleep when my head hit the pillow. Plus it is pain season, each day Pain + Pain again.

PS can anyone tell me all the fanfic slang, like what is OOC, I already know that it means Out Of Charater, but can someone tell me all the other slang i need to know please, if you can.

ment here...


	8. Chapter 8

So so sorry for a late update. Ive been having a hard time with the pain from my accident. I had time today, but not lots. I have at the end a preview of my next story I like the next story alot more than this once. So you know its good. :) I'll try post soon, to make up for my late post this time. Darn i keep hearing one of my brothers dogs, its so fricken anoying. lol. I usually love animals but this dog is more of a loud rat. LOL real random, my dislike for spike even extens all the way to fanfic, lol. but really he is part of the reason its a late post, so you should hate spike too. LOL!

I don't own fairy tail hiro mashima does.

**Last chapter review.**

_"Katrin, escort this young lady to her room, get her settled in, then lock her in. I will speak to her in the morning." Zeref said while getting up and walking to a door on the opposite side of the doors I originally came in._

_x0x_

Kat than got up and bowed to Zeref. "Y-yes my lord. May I ask what your plans are for the rest of the evening?" She asked nervously.

"I'm going to research some spell books for spells to make the girl obey me." Zeref looked at me when he said the last bit.

"D-do y-you ne-need my help?" Kat asked again more nervous. She tried to sound seductive.

"No, just do as I said. Also I will see you tomorrow too at the regular meetings. Also about your trip with the girl." was Zeref's colds response.

"Okay my lord." Kat sounded a bit disappointed. But blushed hard thinking she was special to Zeref. Anyone could see she is just a tool, just like me. I am not going to take this sitting down. I need a plan.

I got up and let Kat lead me away. She grabbed my arm really hard, digging her nails into my skin. I bit back a scream.

Kat led me back down the hall that I had just gone through. She never let up on my arm. I thought I was going to be lead back down to the dungeon but instead I was lead down another hall. Kat stopped me in the middle of the hall then threw me against the wall.

"Ahhhhh!" I heard myself scream. She sure is strong for her size. She then grabbed me by my neck and started picking me up against the wall. I tried standing on my toes so I wasn't coked as much. My eye sight started to go blurry. That is when she let go and I fell to the ground. I immediately started coughing.

"That is what you get when you disappoint my Lord Zeref!" She raised her voice to make sure I heard what she said.

"Now would be a good time to talk, unless you want to have a few bones broken." She threatened.

"Can't you give me time to think?" I pleaded.

"What is there you need to think about? It is not like your just learning you name. You had your whole life to learn all the stuff Lord Zeref needs to know. You were meant to be a sacrifice to him. That was your fate every since you were born." She was starting to come at me again but then I thought that giving her my name for now won't be so bad.

"My name is Hayley" I said honestly. I was hoping that she would believe me and leave me alone now.

"Why should I believe you?" She sneered.

"Doesn't this thing on my wrist tell you if I'm lying? Do you feel like I'm lying?" I asked hopefully.

"You are right for once, the last time it felt… well it felt like you were wrong, like I knew you were lying. This time it feels like you are right." She said stupidly. Hehe. How I find humour at a time like this, I just don't know.

"Now what else do you have to say?" She asked, to my let down she was still not satisfied with just my name.

"Can I have more time to decide if I should trust you?" I asked.

She grabbed me by the hair and pulled me off the floor. I let out a loud scream.

"Aughhhhh" "What did you say? You have no choice but to trust us!" Kat threw me into the wall again, and I fought off tears.

"Get up. Now tell me how long you had your power and to what extent can you use it. Then maybe I'll let you have more time to think." She said evilly.

"Well, I started learning magic when I was eight, but just studying it. Then my mom died so I had no way to learn how to use the magic that is deep down inside me. Soon after I found I had an affinity for air, so I started using air magic. I forgot about the magic inside me. Then I joined a guild as an air mage. Then I came across you after I did a job. You then kidnapped me and I was panicking. I somehow released the magic inside of me. I have no idea if I can repeat it." I only said half the truth.

"Perfect! Now I can go tell Lord Zeref right away." She smiled with a red face. I have no idea what she is thinking, but she hurt me because she wanted to see that evil man again. She truly is a witch.

I can't believe I told her my secrets. Damn if I wasn't so scared of her I would have kept quiet.

Kat than yanked me up by my arm and started running down the hall, hopefully to the dungeon. I wanted to be alone to let out my tears. Instead of going to the dungeon she stopped at another place. When she opened the doors and pushed me into the room I wondered why we were here. It was a lovely looking room, one you would see at a wealthy hotel. It had a bed room on one side and a book area on another. They had beautiful couches and a place leading to a bathroom. I just realized I needed to use the bathroom. It has been a while since I pee'd. I also felt hungry but decided to go into a corner and cry. Kat reviled a counter area that had a meal prepared not too long ago.

"You should have everything to stay alive. If you try to starve to death I will personally shove the food down your mouth. Try not to break any furniture you would be wasting your time. All the stuff in hear are spelled for an object to remain the same state. Or go ahead and try" She smiled like a devil. I believed her when she threatened to shove food down my throat.

Once she left I went to the bathroom and if I wasn't so scared or felt out of place I would stop to praise the place. After that I went to a corner where I felt somewhat safe and fell to my knees and cry. I don't know how long I cried for but suddenly I fell asleep.

Zeref's POV

"Grab me another spell book, this time one that is a hundred years older" I asked one of my followers, I do not care about this one's name. She is just another pest. I don't know why I have so many girls admired me. I haven't been interested in any girls since I was mortal. That was before I started establishing magic. Then I was interested in perfecting dark magic and ruling the world. But this new girl is interesting, how can she have the magic I am looking for. She looks too fragile.

"Here is the book you wanted my lord" the same girl said with a smile.

"Just leave it on the desk and be useful and go somewhere else." I said coldly so she would get the point.

"Y-yes my lord. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything else." She then left. Good.

_Knock knock knock. _

"My lord I have some news!" In came katrin.

"I hope this is important." I said a little too annoyed.

"While escorting that girl to her room she confided in me a little." She blurted out sounding pleased like she won a golden star from me.

"Well, go on then." I said more annoyed waiting for her to speak.

"First off her name is Hayley."

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long wait, I have kittens that are very hard to keep. Each day I barely have free time. Im really sorry,I know where im going on this story, I was kind of thinking of having three archs. The firt they fall in love blah blah blah, the next something happens, whooo, its exciting knowing you guys would never know what hit you, "Huge creepy smile" And awe I forgot the third, maybe she is sent to some where after what happened in the second arch, and zeref struggles to find her. Vote on the third arch, should I do this? Or not? Im adding a preview of this new story I am writing, I only got the first chapter done and decided to add part of the first on here, it's also a ZerefXOc this is a fic that is in a world where magic is feared and anyone who uses it is attacked and killed, fairy tail is a club in a school called era, they are a place that teaches you to control your magic so is you wanted to keep using you can, if you want nothing to do with magic you can keep it surpresses. Well if you want, read on, and hopefully enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

I turned down a hall and started running. I ran towards the part of my family house that was not on fire. What is going on here? Where is my family? My gran, my mom, and four cousins are gone. They are not in their rooms, and it is in the middle of the night now. When I got to the front room I ran to the door. When I opened it I had to pinch myself to see if this is real. Nope it sure is real. My family is a Wealthy noble family. We own most of the property in this town. Since my dad died my mom took over running the town council. I thought that should have counted for something. But I was dead wrong. I ran outside with only my house coat and night gown on.

I started screaming for my gran and mom. My gran was on the ground dead. I fell at her side and cried over her body. My mom was using magic to block the rest of the towns' people from coming to kill us. A few got through and my cousins fought them with magic. They were just beginners, the same as me. But they were a lot stronger. They progressed faster than I did. They also knew combat skills. They are fully dressed and also had armour which makes it look like they were ready for a battle. I had to pinch myself again. Is this all really happening? What am I missing? The towns' people fought with armour and pitch forks. I wish I could help. I am too scared. Plus I don't even know how to fully use my magic at will.

I heard my mom yelling at me to run to the back yard and wait for them to meet me there. I am such a wimp. My cousins all could harness the elements. They are tough, but me? I always have to get rescued, even though we are almost the same age. I and two of my cousins are newly seventeen. The other two are eighteen and nineteen.

I took my mom's advice and ran towards the back yard. We had a four story house that has been passed down for generations and it hurt me to see it burning down. When I was almost at the back of the yard four people in armour the color of gold with brown came around the corner.

"Look a WITCH!" one yelled. What is that supposed to mean I wonder.

"What do you guys want?" I asked.

"To kill every last one of you witches" a guy took over and unsheathed his sword. The sword glowed an unnatural silver color.

"What do you mean witches. My ancestors built this town. My mom ran the council" I said pleadingly.

"If we knew then that your ancestors were witches we would have never followed them." The leader said while he lifted his sword. "Now die witch!"

I closed my eyes and flinched. I waited for the man to kill me when I heard a bunch of metal clinking and then the towns' people falling to the grown. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful girl with long scarlet hair. She is dressed in silver first thoughts are WOW she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She is so graceful and confident.

Then I saw a man with blue hair and a tattoo on his right side of his face. Actually there were two men with blue hair, twins. Then two boys that were arguing joined, one with pink hair and one with raven hair.

"Shut up Grey I have a meal to eat." The boy with pink hair said while running towards the house that was now fully ablaze. The pink haired man started sucking the fire into his mouth. My mouth then hung open. Did that boy really just eat fire?

"Who are you guys?" I asked in awe.

"We are from Fairy Tail. There is no need to worry now." The scarlet haired woman said.

"Grey stay with the girl while we go save the others." The woman with scarlet hair said, she also added "why don't you tell her a bit about fairy tail".

Then the scarlet haired woman left with the twins and the pink head.

"Well, my name is Grey, what is yours?" he asked while he scratched the back of his head looking at the partly burnt down house.

"My name is Dream Heart. Please tell me what is going on! Why are the towns' people doing this to us?" I asked pleadingly.

"Well most of humanity is afraid of people with special gifts. Fairy Tail is a school that helps teach you how to control magic. It is also a refuge for people like you, who had their house attacked. Actually the school is called ERA, and there are a number of guilds/clubs to join. Ours is Fairy Tail, and we get jobs, like saving more magic users, and taking down monsters, you have to graduate your first two classes to actually go on jobs like killing monsters. I'm in class three and we are just starting on jobs. Natsu and I are the beginners. Natsu is the Pink haired idiot that ate the fire burning down your house. Erza is the monster with scarlet hair she is really freakishly strong, for a girl. Jellal is one twin and Siegrain is the other, you can tell them apart by their attitudes. Do you have any more questions?" Grey finished the lecture.

ument here...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I don't own Fairy tail Hiro Mashima does. My excuse for being late is at the bottom, lol. I really had an accident, surgery, and three blood transfers.

_x0x_

I woke up to someone knocking on the door. My mind started replaying what happened yesterday. I immediately jumped up just when a woman came into the room I am in.

"Lord Zeref would like you to be presentable and fed in an hour." The woman signaled another woman to enter the room with a platter of breakfast type food. I realize it must have only been a day since Kat confronted me in the hall. Remembering each time she hurt me made my body ache in a few spots.

"You must eat at least half of the food, or else. It was a direct order, Sorry but I am just a maid, I don't know what will happen if you don't obey, but trust me, you should just do as you are told. It is less complicated."

"Also after you eat I will dress you."

"Is the food spelled?" I asked, if I was not so hungry I would not eat.

"Not that I know of" said the girl.

After hearing that I went to the small table and sat down where the food was set up. The food looks so good. I don't know what to eat first. There is Pancakes with fresh cut strawberries, bananas, blueberries, raspberries and pineapples. Whip cream was in a little serving dish along with syrup. There are hash browns, bacon, toast, and eggs. The woman serving the food poured me some orange juice. She asked if I needed anything else, which I replied no to.

I ate half the food as told. I needed time to think of a strategy, last night I was too tired and emotional to think then. Now I have to meet with the evil Zeref without knowing what to do. I believe he has some ancient spells that can help him make me more cooperative. I don't know how much time I have left before I am forced to see him. Plus he knows more things about me thanks to the witch Kat.

"Would you like to pick out what you are to wear today, or should I?" asked the maid opening the closet.

I thanked the maid who fed me then got up and hurried to the closet.

"Something simple please" I asked.

The maid who was going to dress me picked out a few outfits. Jeez I just need one plain outfit! She has quite a few styles and colours. Most 'simple' outfits were too flashy.

"Okay I'll hang them on a rack in the bathroom. Do you want me to run your bath for you? Also I picked out a few undergarments for you to choose rom. Do you need my help washing you?" the maid went on and on.

"T-thank you. I-I-I can run my own bath and wash myself up." I stated while my face was flushed a bright red color.

I started walking to the bathroom with the maid in tow with the outfits she picked out. I went to the bath while the maid went to a rack on the other side of the bathroom. This bathroom was similar to the other bathroom I was washed up in. It was huge with the bath against the back wall opposite from the door we came in through. To the left were a rack and a double door cabinet that was white in color. There is a sink with a huge mirror that also is used as a place to do hair and makeup. There is a beautiful baby blue and white chair that is used for the person to sit while getting hair and makeup done. Actually now that I think about it I realize the whole bathroom is baby blue and white in theme. To the right of the bathroom there is a toilet and more cabinets that were filled with tampons and tissue and pretty much anything that a girl needed to use to live here.

I grabbed some home maid bubble bath stuff. It smelt like candy. It made the bath water feel like silk. There are little heart shapes in the water and the water is now pink. The soap came from a very expensive store that is filled with homemade bubble bath and soaps. Some soaps even feel so soft, it makes your skin feel like silky baby skin. That store is famous all across Fiore and I use to get my mother to buy me all kinds of assortments or I would refuse to take a bath. Now my substitute mom would just get an air nymph to go buy me a months' worth of stuff at a time.

When my bath was finished filing up I turned to see that the maid had fled the bathroom and closed the door. I checked to make sure the door was locked and then stripped off the fancy dress they put on me yesterday. I slipped into the water and sighed. The aches and pains I received from Kat yesterday were melting away. It was a part of the soap I used. It has special ingredients in it to heal minor scrapes and bruises. It is not to heal to the degree that Wendy can.

"Hmmp"….. Now just what am I going to do today when I meet Zeref? I am not going to help his wicked dreams. Actually I don't think I can even image what someone as evil as Zeref desires. My heart is too pure. If I hold off too long he will do something to me to be evil, or god knows what. I looked at my hand to see it starting to turn wrinkly. I rinsed off all the soap including my hair and unplugged the drain and got out of the bath. I was done drying off and decided to see which outfit is the less fancy.

The first outfit is a pink leather dress that has a lace up in the back, with gems imbedded in a design on the chest part, UGLY. Next is a soft turquoise dress that ended at the knees it has two straps on the shoulders and a bow in the front. No bad but still flashy. Next is a dark purple silk dress that ended mid-thigh with a rose shape on the left side of the waist. Ugg! Really? I asked for a simple outfit. Who the hell does the shopping? I skimmed through the flashy dresses to find one not too bad. I found one. I think I might actually use this even if I were not kidnaped and looking for clothes in someone else's closet. Does Zeref get a kick at watching women dress like transvestites? Anyway the dress is a cream color that falls to my feet. It is plane, with straps on my shoulders that fits my body just right, not too tight and not baggy loose. I guess it shows too much curves than I would usually wear. It had a little bit darker cream color around my waste and then it comes out a tiny bit. Not too much almost plain. The straps are the same color as the part on my waste.

I brushed my hair in my usual way and left the bathroom, not even putting make up on or doing anything fancy. Once I left the bathroom only one maid was left waiting for me by the door. Just my luck on the other side of the door was _KAT! _She looked happy but frowned when she saw me.

"Why do you hate me so much? What did I do to you?" _**SMACK!**_ I was on the floor holding my cheek from asking the wrong question. I was entitled to know why I was getting abused.

_x0x_

Zeref POV

She will be here soon. I wonder which spell to use on her. I could use a possession spell. But I will not have full control over her. The possession spell makes the user more evil, but the person who is targeted has to have hate in their heart I don't sense any hate in her heart. I only sense fear. The next spell is a soul transfer. The person who exchanges bodies will not have all Hayleys memories and I need to know everything about her past. Plus I still need her loyal to me. Last spell I could use makes her bound to me. It's called enthrall, the target would be enslaved, but she would feel physically attracted to me and I have enough trouble with the girls falling for me around here. The plus side of this spell Hayley would feel happy to serve me. I think I'll go with this spell. There is a cancellation spell for this anyways. She will be my captive!

AN

Sorry for this really stupid tardiness! First off I was almost finished then my laptop stopped working. My other story I was going to publish has a few chapters on my laptop and it will cost less to buy a new laptop than to fix my old laptop. So I bought a new laptop, I will get that one tomorrow. But I also bought a new laptop to use while I wait for my new one. This is the one I'm using now.

So on the 23rd of December I slipped on the ice and shattered my leg. OMG my leg was cracked in half and it was turned in the wrong direction, it looked so ugly the way I landed. So I was in the hospital and has surgery on Christmas eve. Then I was in the hospital for a week. Then I'm on medication that makes me have really bad memory loss, and loopy. So I'm in bed recovering and I finally have a little bit to upload. I was trying to make this chapter longer but I just want you guys to have another chapter to read.

Really I don't even remember how I use to live before my accident. It was my thigh bone I shattered.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.**_

**Chapter 10**

**Hayleys POV**

Kat grabbed me by the hair and started pulling me down the hall. I screamed.

"Ugggh Ahhh. Please stop. I will do whatever you want me to! Please!" I bagged.

Kat stopped and let go of my hair. "Really?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Okay kill the maid!" She yelled and pointed to the maid. I looked at her and she looked so scared. She was trembling. I looked down at my hands. How can I do that? Hurt and end someone's life for my own comfort. No I can't do it. The automatic answer is no. how can I even stop and think about it. I disgust myself sometimes.

"I looked at Kat and told her "NO! How can I? Who would I be to end a life for my own?"

"That's too bad!" Kat purred.

I was then lifted off the floor by my hair and tried to suck it up and not cry, but did a horrible job.

"KATRIN STOP!" I heard a familiar voice, but still equally scary.

I looked to see a fuzzy Zeref. Kat let go and bowed.

"I'm sorry lord Zeref" is all she could say.

"Just get to the maid room, and don't hurt the girl." Zeref said before ending the projection.

"Huh! Damn hag!" Kat said and turned around and started walking. The maid turned and scurried away.

"Hay bitch hurry the fuck up!" She yelled at me really not lady like. I got up and ran after her scared that she would get mad if I took another second.

**_x0x_x0x_x0x_**

**Zerefs POV**

Why on earthland do I feel so mad? Seeing Katrin hurt the girl made me want to torcher her with all kinds of dark magic. No not 'the girl', her name is Hayley. What a beautiful name, it matches her perfectly. What nonsense am I wasting my intelligence on thinking. I have a ceremony to prepare for.

So I need five magic lacrima crystals. Then put them around to form a circle. Then meet her in the middle of the five crystals and hold her two hands with my own. Then someone has to tie our hands together with magically charged rope. Then they need to wrap the rope around us five times. I already have that prepared with a tad bit of my dark magic infused so she should also have a bit of darkness in her. The magic lacrima then builds up magic energy that surrounds us. It will be like we will be in the middle of a tornado. Then the magic energy will slowly come closer and closer to us. And mix my energy with hers. I wonder how her pure energy will feel. Lastly and the most unfortunate part is sealing the spell with a kiss.

I do like women. I am not homosexual, but lately the past few hundred years I have been more focused on my magic. Then when I was depressed I thought I did not even deserve a human companion let alone a wife. Women have always been the last thing on my mind. Well it doesn't hurt to look at them. But the ones I am surrounded by are really slutty. Like Katrin, she is really annoying times ten. She has medium length brown hair. She cakes on lots of makeup, so much that if I threw a ball at her face I bet there would be another face on the ball. She dresses really skimpy and she has the sourest attitude. But Hayley when I first met her she seems a little shy. But you can tell she is innocent and pure. She looks so soft. She was wearing a strapless black dress that fell to her feet. I could tell though that she was not use to dressing like that, but she was so scared it looked like she forgot what she was dressed like the moment she looked at me. I felt a longing to hold her. She has awakened a feeling I have never felt before. Wait what am I thinking, I just feel excitement because of her sleeping power. I don't even have the ability to care for someone. No one ever cared for me before. All the women around here only like my power and appearance.

I am finally almost ready for the ceremony. Hayley needs to get dressed in the ceremony robes I had prepared for her.

"What the hell is taking them so long?!" I yelled.

**_x0x_x0x_x0x_**

**Hayleys POV**

It never took this long to get to the room before. I think Kat is lost. I wouldn't dare mention that to Kat though. For her temper is not so patient. Hmm I wonder how today will turn out. Now I'm not going to say I'm the reason why Magic exists right now. I am the last hope of magic. I am a dim light that is an empty shell of a huge bright light that use to shine. How pathetic. Anyway, shale I say that Fairies and Nature Spirits exist? Nope, I will never betray them! Well, I don't know any fairies, I just seen a glimpse of them once. But the Nature Spirits are the only ones who took care of me when I was all alone, no mother, no sister, and no family. They are supposed to be protected by me, not the other way around. So if he asks how I got the magic should I tell him that it can't be learned only inherited. I think that is what I should say, even though it could be a lie. It's never heard of. So then he might let me go because it is a lost cause to keep me around.

"Hey GIRL!" Kat yelled at me waking me from my deep thoughts.

We are finally at the door. But I am happy I got the extra time to think. Kat opened the door that had the dead dryads. When I walked past the door I touched it and felt sad.

"It took you long enough. What were you doing KATRIN! I thought I told you to come straight here! What do you have to say for yourself?" Zeref growled with his eyes a blood red. I cringed and leaned away from him, which did not go unnoticed. Zeref smirked at seeing my reaction, which earned him a small glare from me. Kat got on her knees and bowed.

"I am so, so, so sorry my lord. I got lost. There are so many rooms and halls." Kat whined in a fake way. It seemed like she was aiming to sound fragile, which she was definitely not.

"We have been residing in this place for over four years. There is no excuse for you to get lost." Zeref yelled. Kat looked up at him with a shocked expression to his harshness.

"B-b-but my lord! I was so-" Kat was interrupted by an angry Zeref.

"Whatever just get the hell out of here before I kill you, or worse." Zeref stated with venom in his voice. She then proceeded to get up and out of here. She slammed the door closed. Once Zeref and I were alone he walked up to me which I automatically took a few steps back. He then put an end to it by freezing me in place.

"Hayley right?" He asked while looking me straight in the eyes. What shocked me the most was his eyes changing back to black, and the softness in his voice when just a moment ago he sounded so scary. I lost my voice so all I could do was nod.

"Well after all the consideration I did I decided to use a spell on you." Zeref said while my eyes widened. He then continued, "It is a spell called enthrall. There is a cancellation spell. I will only use it if it does not benefit me."

"Well, shale we get going?" Zeref added while I was scared out of my mind! Zeref turned around and then signaled me to follow. Unknown to me at the time he just did a little spell for me to move without my permission. One foot after another we left room I originally met Zeref in. We soon entered a slightly bigger room that had five huge black magic lacrima. It was decorated in a circle. I fell so scared I started to tremble. This room has a dark aura.

"Elsia go get her changed into the ceremony robes." Zeref commanded to a woman standing at the door we just came through.

I was allowed to move freely but still only in certain directions. I followed the older looking woman out of the room to a nearby dressing room. She quickly changed me from the creamed colored dress into a black dress that was made of silk so it feels soft. It hangs from my shoulders down to me feel and has longer material in the back so it flows behind when I walk. I could feel this is no ordinary dress but a dress embedded with multiple dark magic lacrima. The woman named Elisa than proceeded to add jewelry with guess what? Magic Lacrima. I was still slightly trembling. I am scared who wouldn't be though? I have no clue of what kind of spell I will be under. Once the woman was done she started pulling me by my wrist back down the hall to where my doom awaits me.

**_x0x_x0x_x0x_**

**Zeref POV**

After Hayley left I started thinking about how attractive she looked in that cream colored dress. It is plain but it shows her petit curves. She looks so innocent with her beautiful bright jade eyes. Her long black hair matches her milky translucent skin. I think I might just want her to be mine. I'll see. In no time she will be bound to me. She has no idea on what's in store for her.

_x0x_x0x_x0x_

Hayleys POV

Once Zeref seen that I was back he stopped to, what I think, is admire how I looked. I have to admit I liked his eyes on me. This is the first time I actually might like a guy, and here he is the evilest man in the world. My heart flutters, I have butterflies and I think I feel warmth in my cheeks. Did he already cast the spell?

_x0x_x0x_x0x_

Zerefs POV

I never in my whole four hundred years of being alive, did I ever come across a creature as beautiful and graceful as Hayley right now! She is mine from now until all eternity. Let's begin the ceremony.

"Okay let's start the ceremony" I said hiding my excitement of being bound to her. It feels like I am marrying her.

_x0x_x0x_x0x_

Hayleys POV

"Hayley, will u meet me in the middle?" Zeref asked while standing in the center of the Lacrimas.

Zeref was dressed in his usual attire. I automatically started moving on my own towards Zeref. My mind is spinning. What am I going to do? I am out of options. I have no choice with Zerefs powers making me move on my own. By the time I got to Zerefs side he grabbed both of my hands.

"Mycone will you do the honors and start this spell?" Zeref asked. Mycone was dressed in black dress pants, and a black dress shirt with the top 3 bottons undone showing of his harry chest. Uggh! The only other chest I've ever seen was Grays, while he fought Natsu. A wave of homesickness passed through me. To finish off Mycones appearance is his blond hair gelled back the same way as yesterday, along with his green eyes, a duller color ass me.

Mycone started tying Zeref's and my hands together. Only now have I noticed how warm Zerefs hands feel in my own. I stared at our hands being tied together five times. Then I looked at Zerefs face that was so close to mine to see him looking at me. I tried looking around again but I couldn't move my face. I started feeling frustrated when I noticed Zerefs amused expression he had plastered on his face. Damn Zeref for thinking it's funny of me to be frustrated. Mycone started using his magic and circling us with a black rope. I can feel the magic in the rope, its dark. I checked the scene from the corner of my eye to see magic starting to build up like black wind swirling around me and Zeref. I tried asking questions to find out that I can't move my mouth. DAMN Zeref! What the potato beans is he planning? What are the side effects of the spell? What is it going to do to me? How will it affect Zeref? Why am I worried about him? I was thrown out of my thinking when dark magic entered my body. I felt the urge to scream but couldn't. I closed my eyes and tried to endure the pain I felt by the dark magic battling the white magic. Huuuuh!(like breathing in a big breath) What am I going to do now? If I pour magic into the environment it will be dark. I can't do that to all the wizards in the country! There is a cancellation spell I can ask to do before I leave, if I can leave. When the magic died down I felt something soft on my lips. I opened my eyes to see Zerefs face so close to mine. OH MY GOD! Zeref is kissing me, and his lips are so soft.

_x0x_x0x_x0x_

_**A/N**_

_**Yeah its late and I know you would rather I continue. But I'll continue tomorrow okaie dokie?**_

_**Yeah I felt so excited finally getting back into writing. I've been in bed watching anime and reading manga for so long just waiting for the pain of my accident to pass. But I am happy right now. You don't know how much pain I was in when it happened. My mom would be almost crying in the hallway of the hospital hearing me scream on the top of my lungs getting xrays. And waiting for surgery I had to get a damn pregnancy test even if I've never even had a boyfriend let alone have sex. So someone else went ahead of me. It was only a few hours extra to wait but damn the longest painfulness hours of my life. So I'm happy I'm almost better. Even though now I know how fragile my leg is. See it was already weak from a previous injury. **_

_**Anyways I tried uploading as fast as I could to make up for being like 2-3 month late? But I will try uploading ch 11 in 5-7 days okay. I actually write faster seeing people review and follow my story, Just saying lol.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does._

Hmm. So I want to know what some of you guys think of the story so far as my first? I have a creative mind but I have so many ideas that I need to slow down and tell myself one at a time. I'm still working on the other one it is call Fairy Magic School.

At the bottom you can read how to get the chapter a day before i post on the site. I post it to you via privite message. like i sent Naomi Miyoko a part of this chapter earlier today.

**Chapter 11**

**_x0x_x0x_x0x_**

**Hayleys POV**

While Zeref had his lips softly caressing mine the spell continued. The magic ropes stared to dissolve. The black wind died down. Zeref then used one of his now free hands to caress my cheek while the other went behind my neck to deepen the kiss. Unconsciously my hands went around his neck. At least that is what I told myself so I don't feel guilty for having my first kiss with someone evil. I grabbed onto him like he was the only thing holding me from disappearing. I could not push him away. If I did it would feel like I would die. I need him. I know he needs me back. It is not about power anymore, it is about love. I started feeling Zerefs emotions, every emotion he had since he was born. It was over whelming because he is immortal and has a lot of emotions. But the worst part is how sad and lonely he has been. Lots of dark, dark, dark emotions ran through me in the past few seconds. Now I know I will never leave his side. I will make him happy because he deserves it after all those centres alone and feeling sad and guilty. Never in a million years will I disobey Zeref.

**_x0x_x0x_x0x_**

**Zerefs POV**

I knew Hayley would be soft to kiss, to touch, and to hold. I will spend eternity making her happy. I feel from her emotions that she suffered a great loss. She has been alone, just like me. I know how it feels to be alone, and I will not let her be alone no more. Never again will she cry sad tears. I'll do everything in my power to keep her safe and happy. I'll never let her go, even if I have to kill every last Fairy Tail wizard. She is mine. Finder's keepers. Next on the list is marriage. I seriously never thought this day would come.

I should try out my new ability that being bound to Hayley gives me. I can see into Hayleys mind.

"I cannot believe I am so lucky as to find a place where I truly belong. I know I thought I belonged in Fairy Tail but I was sadly mistaken. Actually if I never wanted to stay in Fairy Tail so badly I would have been shipped off to the safe house across the sea. Then I'd never be united with my beloved Zeref! I love him so much that I'd rather die than be separated from Zeref. Just hearing his name in my head sends shivers up and down my spine. I vow to give Zeref everything he wants from me and more. I love Zeref so much that I miss him, even though I'm right beside him." Hayley thoughts were spinning. Hearing everything she thinks of me makes me blush. Let's see if I can take this kiss farther. Actually I'd love privacy.

'_Stay on track!' _Hearing a reminder I pulled away from Hayley.

**_x0x_x0x_x0x_**

**Hayleys POV**

I felt hurt when Zeref pulled away from me. But I am here to serve him. He is my god. Seeing Zeref get up, I looked around. Funny, I thought we were standing. Zeref offered me a hand to get off the ground, which I took gratefully. I got to touch his hand (girly squeal). I looked around again to see we are alone. What the? I thought there were people here. I looked back at Zeref again and smiled. He held out a hand for me to grab which I took without hesitation.

**_x0x_x0x_x0x_**

**Zerefs POV**

I want to see how well the spell worked. I got up and offered my hand to Hayley to get up. Yeah, I noticed we somehow ended up on the ground. I am taking her to a private room to talk. She looks so cute puzzled. Yeah, I felt everyone exit the room when the spell finished. I offered her my hand again to lead the way to the room I usually relax in. Not my bed room of course. At least until we are officially married. Yes I am old fashion, which is because I am from quite a few years ago. She smiled, which made my heart flutter. She then took my hand. I led her down halls twisting and turning. The people we past moved to the side and bowed their heads. I stopped at double doors that are painted black. I opened one of the doors and let my princess in first. I heard her 'gasp', I guess she loves this room. Good, because we're going to be in here often from now on.

**_x0x_x0x_x0x_**

**Hayleys POV**

Zeref led me down a bunch of halls. I don't care where we go as long as I am with Zeref. It feels like I am living in a dream, an impossibly happy dream. If this is a dream, god help me, I never want to wake up. Once we stopped Zeref opened the door and signaled for me to go in first. Once I was in the room I gasped. WOW this room is beautiful. It is expensively furnished. There is a fire place, with couched and arm chairs set in a semi-circle. On the other side of the room there is a desk with a bunch of spell books piled on top of it. There are lots of book cases and shelf decorated like an office. In the middle of the **room** there is a terrace. I looked at Zeref who seemed to be studding my reaction. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the terrace. I pulled him to the railing. It was the afternoon. The view is so beautiful. I turned to Zerref and spoke the first time since before the spell.

"I love you" I said looking at him in the eyes.

"I love you too." He said which made me smile. I moved closer to him and put my arms around his neck. I whispered "I love you" again before I moved my lips to his. I kissed him lightly. Again and again, each time more hard, and passionate. I pulled away before it got to carried away and said something that made him frown.

"What is your first order for me as your loyal servant?"

"You are no servant!" Zeref said before kissing me again.

"But you want my mother's power right?" I asked puzzled. Didn't he want the 'Power' that I lost out on? What I said seemed to interest him.

"Your mother's power?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was supposed to learn it, but my mom and sister were murdered. So I never got to learn it. I did learn how to pour it into the environment though. A nature spirit taught me. She never knew anything else though. She hoped I would somehow magically learn the stuff on my own. But I didn't want to. I wanted to be normal. I wasn't allowed because the magical world counted on me to keep refilling the atmosphere-"

"Wait wait. Start fr4om the beginning." Zeref said pulling to to sit down on a couch. Zeref sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"Okay now why don't you start from when you were first learning magic.

**_x0x_x0x_x0x_**

Sorry **Naomi Miyoko**

I know I told you this chapter would be longer but I decided to upload it like this. I want to read some more fanfictions for the rest of the night, so im going to add this. I know I just added a new one two night ago. But hay to make up for not uploading for a while. Here it is tell me what you think. Okay so rom now on who ever reviews gets the chapter a day before I upload it on this site. I don't wanna be greedy by making people review. But reviews make me want to write. When normally I will watch a new anime episodes or read a few manga chapters plus read some fanfics, instead of writing.

Does it seem fake? Is there any way to make the story better? tell me please i love critizem. it helps alot improve the story.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES!**

**_x0x_x0x_x0x_**

There's nothing more mesmerizing than Lord Zeref.

Absolutely nothing.

I almost forgot to breathe as I stared into the swirling depths of his dark gray eyes – something I could do forever.

Now… where should I start?

My mind ran blank. I couldn't help but continue to gaze at his flawlessness, absently shifting closer and closer, and maybe just a little bit closer.

He's more magnetizing than gravity, more powerful than the most legendary king, and more –

Breaking off my train of thought, I realized that Zeref was still waiting for me to start talking.

"Err… I… what was I supposed to say?" Bashfully, I found my voice, mortified with how witless I sounded. "Ah, damn it!" I accidently voiced my frustration out loud. "Oh… um… I'm mighty forgetful these days." Taking a backup line straight out of a movie I'd seen, I realized too late that it was an old person who'd said that.

_Great, now I sound like an angry elderly idiot!_

The charming black-haired man didn't seem to mind. "You were going to tell me about your childhood… and the_ one magic." _He emphasized certain words, his eyes subtly glowing red – something that nearly made my ovaries explode.

"Oh, yeah, of course, Lord Zeref." With a mere slip of the tongue, I accidently revealed my inner worshiping of him.

"Just call me Zeref, love. You're not a petty foot-soldier." Zeref reminded me.

"Hmm? But… Lord Zeref…" I once again accidently added 'Lord' before his name.

"No! Just Zeref." A slight hiss edged in his voice, just hinting at his slight annoyance.

"O-okay, sorry Lord-" Screwing up again, I quickly corrected myself. "I mean Zeref!" I gave him a sheepish smile.

He chuckled, now more amused than irritated. Taking it as a cue, I started.

"Before I was able to start learning magic, I had to learn my family's history. It started off easy; all I had to do was listen to the bedtime stories my mother told me. The good times had to end, of course, and I had to start taking my ancestor's legacy seriously. I remember it all by heart."

Quickly, I reflected on my history, just to make sure I had the story right before telling it to the black-haired mage.

_A few hundred years ago, there were a group of people who sought power by searching for 'super natural beings'. At first people ridiculed them, that is, until they started finding proof that such beings existed. The people seeking these beings didn't know that the things they hunted were nature spirits. As the hunters drew nearer to their targets, the nature spirits joined together, hoping that their union would increase their safety. After all, everything's safer in numbers… right?_

_Wrong. _

_The five hunters closed in on the nature spirit's camp. Splitting up, the group crept into their opponent's base, and tried to capture the nature spirits. The auras are spirits of the wind, so they easily escaped via the gusty breeze. Left behind, the water naiads couldn't retreat from the pond in which they resided, therefore becoming easy prey to the hunters. _

_The water naiads screamed of the cowardice that the auras had shown. Disappointed with their lack of bravery, the wind spirits returned to try fending off the intruders. Their attempts came to woe._

_As for the wood nymphs, things weren't going too well either. They were bound to their trees, meaning that they can only go so many yards away from their homes. Trapped, the nymphs prepared for the worst, their hopes shooting back up when three certain girls showed up._

_They were special sisters, really. Mara – the youngest – met a wind spirit some time ago. The aura was named Toto, and the two quickly became friends. She'd met plenty of spirits after that. Attached to Mara, the beings allowed her and her sisters to visit their camp from time to time. _

_Today, the trio had been late, simply because they'd baked some deserts. Toto flew to them while they were down the path, telling them about what was happening. Rightfully horrified, they rushed to the scene, shocked at how merely five hunters had already captured fifteen spirits. _

_What was their secret? Well, it's more of a dirty trick, but the group of captors had a weapon that electrocuted spirits – enabling them defenceless. _

_Little Mara shouted for the hunters to leave the nature spirits alone, but they just cruelly laughed at her. Running towards the immobile spirits, the girl tried pulling off the electric collars. Mara tried to help, but only got electrocuted in the process. Nothing was working, but she didn't give up._

_In the end, Mara pushed herself past her limit, and died with her hands closed around an electric collar._

_A fairy named Hayley watched from afar, mesmerised by Mara's kindness towards the nature spirits and her will to save them._

_Hayley left to gather the other fairies. When more than twenty fairies were rounded up, they circled the hunters. Preforming a spell on the dead ally and the two sad sisters, the fairies poured magic into them and Hayley gave her life to bring Mara back from the dead. The hunters were turned into stone. _

_That's how magic started. _

_The girls swore to protect all of the living things in nature – nature spirits, fairies, and any kind of supernatural spirits. Understandably, they help the innocent without exposing themselves. The three girls traveled around the world, carrying out the duties the fairies gave them. No matter what the cost, they had to pass down the magic and keep the family line going._

_Unknown to the fairies at the time, the magic residing in the girls would affect regular humans. Not too long after the Helliwise sisters got power, regular humans started receiving magic. This was due to one magic being released into the environment. The girls had been siphoning their magic into the environment for the nature spirits to breathe in – causing them become healthy and live longer. The only problem was… humans started breathing it in too. _

_Mara's sisters eventually died, and she was left to continue the family line._

I relayed the story to Zeref, then starting on my history. "My mom named me after the Fairy that gave Mara Helliwise the one magic, along with reviving her."

"Ahh," Zeref commented, enlightened. "How did you start learning magic?"

"Well, I started by reading. I've read about old and recent magic; I started reading about guilds, but that all came to a standstill when," Pausing I prepared for telling him about that one night. "my house was attacked… by a dark guild, supposedly because my mom humiliated them. She never mentioned anything about that to me though. I was just about to go to bed when my mom told me and my sister to run to the safe house. My sister Ashley was sixteen when we were forced out of our home, leaving my mom to defend herself alone. Mom was the only one left to pass down the magic, since Ashley only knew some. Mom died before I could even start doing hands-on training. Now, I'm afraid I'll never know what I would have been capable of. Anyways, when I got settled into another house my family owned, a nature spirit that ran the household taught me how to release my magic into the environment. That is all I have left to offer. I can't even protect the spirits. The fairies retreated onto a hidden island; they don't even use their real forms anymore. I know this because I went to their island once to pour magic into the ecosystem."

"Did you ever use your magic as a weapon?" He asked an odd question, but I was unperturbed.

"Yeah. I used it against the wizard who kidnapped me…" I trailed off, my mind thinking about other things. "The one magic seems to be hereditary."

"So… I'm just saying… but if I had a child with you, would it have the ability to use the magic?" Zeref asked, interested.

"I… I think so." Blushing, I answered him.

I will give Lord Zeref anything he wants.

Even if he wants a baby.

"Zeref," I stated, becoming a bit uncomfortable in his lap. "what are you going to do about Kat?"

"Kat?" He asked, clueless. "What about Kat?"

Becoming once again lost in his caring smoky irises, I realized that he may not have noticed her aggression. "Oh… it's nothing."

"Tell me." He nearly commanded, making me flinch. "I want to know if there's anyone, or anything, that you're not fond of."

"Like I said, it's nothing." Insisting so, I watching his features tighten.

"I can only help you if you let me." The man whispered, speaking truthfully.

"I know…" Whimpering, I felt myself giving way.

Zeref used his hand to lift up my chin, trapping me, forcing me to keep my gaze on him. "Then tell me."

_What do I do?_

Beta Notes:

Wheeee! The highlighted part is totally option. Just something I added.

Lol.

Love this chapter, and the way you wrote her family's history, it's like reading a wonderful little fairy tail~! I love it!


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.**

**This chapter is 100% written by my co-writer and beta Naomi Myoko.**

**My C0-writer definately is the coolest writer ever! She made this story WAY More cooler than I could ever make. Wait till you read it. Its made into a rated 'M' Expect Lemons now. Thanks to Naomi Myoko. So Review and tell her you love her, because she is AWESOME!**

**Chapter 13**

Hayley's POV:

_x0x_

The stars… the moon… they're other worldly.

"You know, one day, I want to go into space." Lolling my head to the side, I gazed at Zeref.

"Space? For what?" He asked genuinely.

"I don't know. I just want to see what's out there. There's Edolas, so who knows what else is waiting for discovery?" I spoke my thoughts freely, looking back up at the sky.

It was late at night, of course, and a few weeks after Zeref and I got together. There wasn't much to do, so we were stargazing. I never got to tell him about Kat. I chickened out, in a sense.

"If only technology enabled us to do things like that…" The black-haired mage spoke wistfully.

"Could magic?" I frowned in thought.

"Maybe." Being vague, Zeref stared up at the sky. Suddenly, he stood, pulling me up to my feet. "I have something to ask you."

"Hmm?" I focused my attention on him.

"Hayley…" He started out cautiously, and then dropped down on one knee. With sloth-like slowness, he opened a little box, revealing a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

I stood in disbelief, my mind reeling. Jesus Christ, we'd only been dating for a week!

"Z-Zeref!" I squeaked in shock.

But you know what motto I live by?

Fuck logic.

"Yes!" Confirming so, I restrained myself from snagging the ring in utter happiness. Instead, I watched in contentment as he slid the ring onto my finger.

Throwing my arms around him in joy, I closed my eyes, savoring the moment. "Zeref, I'm so happy."

"Me too." He whispered back, his breath tickling my neck.

I pulled back, biting down on my lip as I unconsciously stared at his.

Just kiss me already!

As if tuned into my thoughts, Zeref leaned forward, softly pressing his lips against mine. In sync, I kissed him back, drugged with the intensity. I ran my hands up his back, breaking the touch barrier.

Clearly, that's what he'd been waiting for. In one movement, the mage lifted me up, grappling me by my thighs. Grunting in approval, I steadied myself, pausing for breath. Zeref's labored panting mirrored my own, and I bated my eyes at him playfully.

"Where are you taking me, honey?" I joked, smirking, the corners of my eyes crinkling.

"Your room." He responded.

"Aww," Frowning, I lightly pulled back from him. "what about your room?"

Humored, Zeref continued to make his way to my bedroom. "No… Hayley." He chuckled. "You know that my room's off limits."

"Can't tonight be an exception? You did just propose to me." I pointed out strategically.

"You'll have to wait for that." The black-haired man stated, amused with my disappointment.

My breasts crushed against his chest as I leaned forward, heatedly whispering into his ear. "I don't like to wait."

"Sometimes you have to wait. You know, let's say you wanted a tomato…"

"Are you seriously relating sex to tomatoes?" I laughed.

"Well, yeah. Anyways, you have to plant the tomato… and wait for it to grow. If you don't wait, it won't be good." Explaining his odd comparison, Zeref looked totally serious.

"But, if you wait too long, it won't be good either." Butchering his idea, I watched as he stopped walking, setting me down.

"Goodnight, Hayley." Ignoring my genius outlook, the mage turned around, casually walking back to his room.

Crestfallen, I turned back to my door, sliding into my room. I felt too lazy to pick up my feet.

I slammed my hands down on the desk. What was it about Zeref that made me desperate for action?

Sighing in defeat, I lifted my head up, staring into my reflection in the mirror.

"Seems like you're on great terms with my Lord."

Whirling around, I was face to face with Katrin.

Oh god.

Nervous, I mindlessly spun the ring around my finger, accidently drawing her attention to it.

"What is that?" She snapped, jerking my hand up to her face. Disbelievingly, Kat stared at my ring finger in silence. Without warning, the woman brought her burning stare up to me. I was surprised that she didn't burn holes right through my head. I mean, that's just how hateful she looked. "You bitch!" She shouted, and her other arm shot forward, connecting with my stomach.

Agony resonated throughout my body, and I doubled over in pain. When she pulled her hand back, I saw something sticking out from my stomach – the handle to a knife.

My mouth stretched open in shock. I couldn't scream; it hurt to move. She looked down at my expression, smiling.

"Oh, don't be a baby. I'm not going to kill you." Katrin cooed.

Within a second, she pulled the knife back out, causing me to lurch forward. It felt like I was going to retch, and I felt something bubbling up in the back of my throat. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I threw up blood, and the scarlet fluid splattered on my hands.

Leaning down, Kat touched the stab wound. Instantly, the skin closed up, healed, but the pain remained.

"You actually think he likes you. Hahaha, you're stupid, vile scum, Hayley. Zeref and you are only together through a spell." Before leaving, she delivered a sharp kick to my diaphragm, knocking the wind out of me.

I pitched forward, my jaw hitting the tile floor, and I struggled to breathe. Everything started to get fuzzy.

The pain and lack of oxygen caused my brain shut down, forcing me into empty blackness.

I would have been completely fine with sleeping until the hurt faded from my body, but it didn't work out that way. Rather, I woke up minutes later, vomiting up blood and stomach acids until I just dry heaved.

My throat burned; my stomach screamed of its emptiness. I brushed my teeth, but was unable to wash out the horrible flavor that clung to my gums.

The rest of the night was spent lying in bed, hoping for sleep – my go to release from this torture.

But Kat… she had to of been lying. Zeref and I aren't only together through a 'spell.'

He loves me… right?

_x0x_

Zeref's POV:

_x0x_

I adore gin.

The alcoholic drink is sharp and potent, yet it feels warm and soft once it's down in my stomach.

Now, I don't usually get drunk, but hell, I just hitched up with Hayley. It's mission success so far, and that calls for a celebration.

"My Lord, I've heard the great news." Kat sat down in the chair across from me.

"Oh?" I asked, tipsy. Pouring her a glass, I passed the juniper drink to her. "Then drink up."

She smiled, sipping at the liquid, watching closely as I downed glass after glass. With each swallow, her familiar face started to look a lot sultrier, and her typically annoying words oozed with seduction.

The small glass of gin was enough to give the woman the confidence that she lacked. Swaying her hips, Kat walked over to me, motioning me to follow her. Dazed, I followed her all the way over to my bed, not sure what the hell was going on.

"Sit down, Zeref." She used my name, and I absently followed her orders, confused.

As soon as I rested on the corner of my bed, she nearly pounced on me. Kat ripped off my shirt, and started tugging at my pants.

"What are you doing?" I yelped.

"I'm only trying to please you." Kat said simply.

"But… you…" In a state of discomfort, I wiggled from underneath her, feeling somewhat dominated.

"Oh God, Zeref," The woman moaned, kissing my toned muscles. "I'm so turned on right now."

"That has nothing," I started, but cut off when her hand slipping inside my boxers. "Not there." Hissing, I shambled backwards onto my bed, but she crawled after me, like a lion cornering a lamb.

"Just relax." She insisted. "I won't tell a soul."

Because of my intoxication, I completely lacked morality. So instead of doing the smart thing, I did the stupidest thing possible, and gave into what my body was craving for…

I woke up spent, the sheets sticking to my skin. Before the recollections of the previous night came back to me, I saw Kat's sleeping frame. Panicking, I scrambled out bed, my conscience slapping me in the face.

What the hell was wrong with me?!

Angry at myself, I quickly jumped in the shower, trying to scrub the memories of Katrin's touch off my skin. The hot water burned the scratches on my back.

I cheated on Hayley! There's no way I can tell her that… especially since we just got engaged. Otherwise, I might totally derail this entire scheme of mine!

That's something I cannot afford!

Shelling out some sense of self-preservation, I dressed myself and shook Kat awake. As soon as she opened her eyes, she flinched at the cold expression on my face.

"This never happened. If you so much as hint at what we did, to anyone, I'll deal with you myself." I was stern with her, making sure that I got my threat across. "You know that I can't afford to make a mistake. I need Hayley's power."

She nodded, but I could still see the satisfaction in her eyes. It sickened me. I must have been really drunk to sleep with someone like her.

Outside my room, I heard a quiet gasp. I didn't waste time to rush over to the door, swinging it open to find nothing.

I'm so paranoid that I'm hearing things.

_x0x_

Hayley's POV:

_x0x_

I struggled for air, my back against my door.

I just heard something I shouldn't have.

Gulping, I tried to compose myself, but that line kept repeating inside my head.

I need Hayley's power.

I need Hayley's power!

I NEED Hayley's power!

The sentence danced through my head, breaking my dream-like life in two, letting me see some glimpse of reality.

How come I never noticed this?

I swatted at the air, as if driving my doubts away. Maybe I misheard him. Perhaps he said 'I need baby powder.'

But why would he need baby powder?

God, I'm not making any sense right now!

Placing my hand on my forehead, I felt frustrated.

Slow down. I commanded myself.

Take a deep breath…

Analyze the situation.

Rationalize.

Exhaling, I thought carefully about what just happened. I could have just heard things, after all, I lost a lot of blood last night, and I didn't get much sleep.

I smiled lightly.

That's right; I just imagined the whole thing.

There's just no way that he'd marry me for my power! It wouldn't make sense.

"Hayley," I heard Zeref's voice outside my door.

Yikes!

"Zeref, don't come in. I'm getting dressed." Using the most versatile, believable, and quickest excuse ever, I leaned against the door just in case.

"Oh, ok. Meet me in the garden for breakfast." He told me where the rendezvous was at.

"Alright!" I smiled on my side, hoping he'd hear it in my voice.

Pressing my ear against the wall, I listened to his retreating footsteps in victory. I breathed a sigh of relief, looking down at the ring on my finger.

This ring… it's proof. It's a surefire promise of undivided, unbreakable love. Zeref gave me this because he loves me. He does. Kat's just jealous. Our bond is irreplaceable. Strong. Secure. Sacred.

It'll last forever.

With this certainty, I arrived at the garden five minutes later.

"Ah, Hayley. You look lovely." He commented on my attire.

"Thanks." I smiled back, sitting down. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good. And you?"

"Same." Keeping the conversation basic, I realized that we sounded really suspicious.

"I was thinking about something." Zeref mentioned, catching me with his gaze. "You know how you can only control your wind magic? Well, one magic can learn all kinds of magic, so technically, if I found people to teach you the elemental magic, it would work. Plus, you'd be able to control it even better."

"Really?" I said, my mood darkening. He nodded as a response, enthusiastic.

Instead of saying anything about when we would officially get married, or something common, he went straight to mentioning my magic.

Anyone with half a brain would be able to put two and two together, but someone in serious denial would not.

And me, well, I was in serious denial. Either that or I just didn't want to accept the truth…

Regardless, I knew that there was someone I needed to talk to – Katrin.

_x0x_

**So what do you think? Again Thank Naomi Myoko! She is awesome!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

**Chapter 15**

**_x0x_**

**Hayley's mom's POV:**

It is almost time to talk to the fairies. I realized this as I glanced at the clock, tapping my fingers against the wooden desk. In front of me was a lacrima, large enough to nearly take up the entire tabletop. Without warning, it flickered on, displaying an image of an aura – which was not what I'd been expecting.

"Hazel," it said calmly. "I have news about Hayley."

Hayley.

I took a shallow breath. It had been far too long since she'd disappeared that night, when I barely escaped with my own life. I never gave up hope, though, and a lead was what was hoping for.

"What is it?" I demanded, rapt with tension. "Is she…?"

"I saw her get captured by a dark mage. So, I followed the-"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Slamming my hands down, I stared into the lacrima.

The aura cringed. "I-I wanted to follow them so that I could tell you where they took her."

Letting out a puff of breath, I leaned forward, exasperated. "Well?"

"She was taken to Zeref."

My breath caught in my throat. Z…eref? The dark mage? I felt my blood begin to boil, angry at everything.

"That bastard…"

**_x0x_**

Hayley's POV:

Baths are supposed to be relaxing, but considering all the things running through my mind, I couldn't relax if the world depended on it.

I had a lot of things on my mind, mostly about Zeref and Katrin. If anything, I needed to talk to Katrin, and figure out what this 'spell' was that she'd been talking about, and if it's fraud in the first place.

But as for Zeref, I didn't really have words to explain how I felt. It was one of those times when you don't think, you feel. And you feel pretty damn terrible.

"God damn it." I sighed, face-palming. Would I ever sort out last night's mystery?

Regardless, the dark mage has been consumed with finding people whom I can learn magic from, which meant no time for the two of us. It's not like I needed it or anything, but it's nice to spend some time with him.

But do I love him or do I find him baffling? Most likely the latter…

He, however, he loves me and wants the best for me, or at least, that's what I tell myself. What if there was more to the reason why he wants me to get stronger, to live up to my family name?

I let this thought develop in my mind as I finished washing up and got dressed, slightly pleased that my closet had more things of my taste and not Katrin's.

Starting to walk towards Zeref's office, I realized that I needed to figure out what I was going to do. Katrin would probably not tell me about the spell, so I'd have to find it myself. That spell might be in Zeref's library. If I pretended to be interested in learning magic, he'd let me in there!

That's perfect! I cheered inside my head.

Naturally, I found him seated in his usual chair, holed up in his office. If he saw me come in, he didn't make any sign of acknowledgement.

"Morning, Zeref." I stated happily, but noticing that my tone was fake, contrasting from the dark, swirling anxiety that I felt.

When he didn't even lift his head up from the papers he was going through, I crept up to him, maintaining that fraudulent façade of mine. I plopped right down in his lap, finally grabbing his attention.

"Hayley," he grunted, finally noticing me. His concentration on me lasted for about half a second, and then he looked back down at his papers.

"Hey!" I whimpered in protest, but he continued to read the text. Grabbing hold of the papers, I gently guided him to set them down, which he reluctantly did.

No more than a few ticks of the clock later, I leaned into him, kissing him on the lips. It was a soft, short, modest kiss, its purpose to build some kind of trust between me and him.

"You have spell books, right?" I asked after pulling away. "I'd like to read some of them."

"That would be a good idea. After all, you have to get prepared for the training. I've already found suitable wizards. They'll be arriving in two days."

"Oh, ok." I hummed back.

Not too much later on, Zeref took me to his library. I gazed at the lines of books covering every wall. My plan had already been foiled, considering that Zeref stayed with me.

I'll just have to try again later.

**_x0x_**

**Read Important**

**I have lost intrest in this story but I am continuing this story along with Naomi Miyoko. We are both having difficulties finding time to write. I just want you guys to know that we are both trying our best to write chapters and edit them, wait paciently, or mark this story and come back later when the chapters pile up. I hope we can update regularly but I don't know if I have my mojo back just yet.**

**A/N:**

**This story would have died considering my loss of interest. Thank you very much for making this story readable. This chapter has been on my laptop sitting open for decades. Seriously it took forever and I tried my best to get interested but it was super hard. Even when I had did a little chapter I was really shitty, I mean that's an understatement. My beta and cowriter is way younger than me is a better writer times ten! I mean times one hundred! Naomi Miyoko is the most talented writer I've come across. She does her best, and even inspires writers to keep at it. I swear most of the readers who read Naomi and my story would have moved on to a new story if it weren't for Naomi. She is a real awesome girl. I am very proud to credit her cowriter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**A/N: Wow I'm getting up there in the chapters. Thank you Naomi Miyoko She is my new best friend. A great beta and co-writer, I am glad to say she is mine. LOL. I think she will always be my beta. Hopefully my next story she is there for me too. **

**_x0x_**

"L-laxus Dryer?" I studdered his name. Shocked he is here. In the dungeon. WTH? Zeref promised he would stay away from Fairy Tail when he searched for wizards to teach me magic.

"Yeah what the hell do you want?!" He snapped. I would too if I were in his position. Wait, I was in his position. I was kidnapped from my home at Fairy Tail.

"From Fairy Tail, right?"

"Go to hell!" He spat.

"I am from Fairy Tail too. I joined when you guys were on Tenru" I said hesitantly.

"So you're a traitor!" he said trying to control his anger.

"No, god no. I was kidnapped too. Zeref has me under a spell. I don't know the contents of the spell. I am assuming it makes me bound to him. I even have a bracelet that blocks my magic energy. I am a descendant of the woman who created the one magic. That's why he wants me. He wants you and some other wizards to teach me magic. My mom died before she could teach me the magic that had been passed down for centuries. Don't tell anyone please. It's been kept a secret all along so that dark wizards like Zeref don't try kidnapping me. Well my ancestors usually knew the three grand fairy spells and more." I told the truth.

"If it's a secret then why tell me?"

"Well, you are in Fairy Tail, and that's my family, so I trust you. Everyone in Fairy Tail I trust. I should have learned that sooner. Maybe I wouldn't be in this situation." I said kind of sadly.

"Was anyone else form Fairy Tail kidnapped?" I asked hoping that the answer was no. But Zeref was ruthless, anyone that could help him achieve his goals he would use.

"Yeah he got Juvia and Cona too" he said.

"What?" I shrieked. Juvia and Cona were becoming close friends of mine, even though I was only with them for a week.

"Zeref is looking for people to teach me magic, the elements, Juvia is a water mage, and Cona is a card mage. What the hell does he want with Cona?" I asked completely puzzled. Wait, what kind of magic does Laxus use?

"I don't know why he would want Cona. But I think he wants me for the Fairy Law spell I can use."

"What?! Fairy Law? You know how to use Fairy Law? WOW you are so awesome!" I said with stars in my eyes.

"If you co-operate I might be able to get you set up in a room, along with Juvia and Cona. When you are done teaching me you should be set free. I cannot be free until I learn what the spell is that Zeref cast on me. I am confused. What if the things I think are not really my thoughts? What if Zeref knows what I am doing every second of the day? What if I am stuck with him for the rest of my life?" I said forgetting that I was talking out loud, to Laxus too.

"I will try my best to help you. I won't leave without you." He said trusting me.

"You can't, after you are done what you were needed for, you have to leave. I just cannot risk you or anyone else in Fairy Tail getting hurt. No, not after everything they have done for me. After my mom and sister died, Fairy Tail healed me. They embraced me. They became my most trusted friends, no they became my family. So you have to go, and forget me. I will find my own way. Even if its being at Zeref side forever. I think, I think I love him. It could be the spell too, that's what I have to find out. I need to know what is real, and what is the spell. I am a controlled girl trapped inside a spell. I think I am happy to serve Zeref. Or not. I don't know."

Laxus seems to have no words to say. No opinions about what I said. He is probably processing my sanity. I am too. I am glad I decided to check out the place. I found the place I was originally brought when I arrived. The dungeon. I need to find Juvia and Cona too. I need to know why Cona was brought too when she has magic that we don't need. Zeref, oh boy he has broken my heart What a devil he is. He betrayed my trust. He planted seeds of doubt. Him, and Katrin.

_x0x_

When I arrived at Zerefs room I knocked. No answer, so I knocked again, and again, and again. That bastard! Finally after fifty knocks he finally opened his door. I brushed past him only to see Katrin with bed head and messy clothes. It doesn't take a genius too know what was going on between them. It hurt, it hurt a lot. So much my heart was pinched and I forgot what I came here for.

"Look if you're here cause of the choice of wizards I picked you have no say in the matter. You will learn as directed and do so quietly.: Zeref beat me to the punch.

"You LIEd To me" I said between quenched teeth.

"Fairy Tail is a mind field. So many talented wizards. Why would I waste a chance to get Two of the Grand Fairy Spells." He countered like it was obvious.

"You are still a liar. I thought I _loved_ you. But I see now that I am still just a regular prisoner."

"That's true. Just a girl with all the power I need." He said.

"Look I'll forgive you if you move all the Fairy Tail wizards to a room like the one I am in. they wil teach me magic willingly then you can return them back to Fairy Tail like this nevered happened. Then I will go on listening to your every word." I said looking at my feet feeling like a stranger. I thought I was loyal to Zeref but I see now it is Fairy Tail I am loyal too.

"Also Cona has no Fairy Spells. She borrowed our first aster Mavis Vermillion. She told me when she told me what all happened on Tenrujima Island." I said knowing why Cona was here now. But I was a little shocked to see the look in Zerefs eyes when I said the first masters name.

Cona is not the first master but the first master does know all three Grand Fairy Spells. She is able to show hersef to people with a Fairy Tail in sigma. At least that was what she told the second master. I bet she knew you were on the island all along, and watched over you to make sure you were not a threat to the island.: With that I waited for a response but he looked to shaken up to answer. So I left to let him think. Hopefully he treats my Fairy Tail comrades alright.

**_x0x_**

**Umm, Here you go. not beta edited r anything, this is my work. I hope for the best to my cowriter. she is going through hell right now. every reader, wit her luck please.**


End file.
